Almost Like A Fairy Tale
by Sophiasown
Summary: Michonne is a workaholic, but can one magical night change her life? Pure fluff. Richonne AU. No longer a one shot because Rick is the Prince Charming we all deserve. This is now a short story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is pure fluff and dedicated to my girl Trinrichonnetrash, because you feel more like a sister than a friend and I love ya! Happy Birthday!

The song is courtesy 'Don't You wanna Stay' by Jason Aldean ft Kelly Clarkson

Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Sophia

* * *

"Michonne, are you sure you don't wanna come with me to the singles ball?" Sasha asked her friend for the third time. The stack of books surrounding her roommate on the large couch was enough of an answer. Michonne had gotten accustomed to being by herself, the thought of going to a ball thrown by the mayor for all the eligible single men and women in King County was equivalent to getting her teeth pulled. Everyone knew the ball was a disguise to have Mayor Grimes' son, Rick married off.

 _Rick Grimes_

He was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen. She had only seen him a couple of times but every perfect feature of his model face was etched in her memory. Sometimes his beautiful face haunted her dreams and she would wake up in a cold sweat.

The feel of his hands on her body as real as her pounding heart.

She adjusted her dark rimmed frames on her face before she spoke.

"Sasha...even if I wanted to…..I have no sitter. Dre is asleep and I have this big case coming up. Dale needs me to win and I want to be prepared." She also knew that the men who would be at the ball tonight weren't interested in a single mother and all the baggage that came with. She was better off at their modest two bedroom apartment studying and keeping an eye out for her baby boy.

"Fine. Suit yourself…..but it's gonna be fun." Sasha teased looking exquisite in her black halter back full length dress. Her natural coils were full and framed her face. She was gorgeous and would surely capture someone's attention tonight.

"Fun is overrated" she retorted, trying to justify her reason for staying home. "And I have nothing to wear." That was true, there was nothing in her closet that was 'ball appropriate.'

"So you're going to be a workaholic for the rest of your life?" Sasha asked in a last effort to persuade Michonne to change her mind.

"Hey...being a workaholic pays good money." She snapped back beginning to feel defensive that her recent moniker had been workaholic, even if it was true, she wasn't impressed by it.

"Yeah but can that big money hold you when it's cold at night?" Sasha rejected her snide comment seeing the sad look on her friend's face.

She was persistent with the invite because she knew she was in need of a break. She decided that she would call in some reinforcements. Someone she knew that Michonne would not say _no_ to.

Michonne was a beautiful woman with a caring spirit and she deserved to be loved by a man who thought the world of her. Especially after all she had been through.

"Ok girl...well I'll see you when I get back." With that Sasha left with a click of the door and a wave from Michonne.

Half hour later there was a knock on the door. Michonne jumped, ensconced in her world of books she wasn't expecting anyone nor was she expecting to be disturbed.

Sometimes she chided herself that she was too entrenched in her solitude.

She padded to her door in her polka dot pajamas, glimpsing at the clock above the door; 8:45pm.

 _Where did the time go?_

To her surprise and annoyance, her friend Andrea stood at the door a large garment bag in her hand.

Inwardly she groaned as she stepped aside to let her in. Andrea was loud and bossy and didn't take the word _no_ from people as easily as others.

"An-dre-a what are you doing here?" She asked calmly, preparing herself for an intrusion of epic proportions.

"I'm getting you to the ball. Duh!" Her tone had an obvious annoyance to it.

Michonne should've known her roommate would've called Andrea.

"So Sasha called you huh? I'm afraid you're wasting your time. I have nothing to wear and I don't have a sitter." Her excuses were valid enough for her, she hoped Andrea bought into it.

"So what am I? Pig liver? I'll watch Dre! He's the most well behaved four year old I know." She said plopping herself on the couch, roughly closing all of Michonne's books.

"Hey! I was studying cases! You've lost all my pages!" Michonne exclaimed trying to salvage the rest of her study books before all her markers were gone.

Andrea took her by the hand and stared at her face. Blue eyes stared into brown eyes and they were filled with history and a closeness borne of both happy and some very sad times.

"It's been three years, it's time you get back out there. Prince Charming isn't going to come to your door."

"Prince Charming doesn't exist." She said remembering Mike and everything he told her that had ended up being lies upon lies. Yet it still took her a long time to stop loving the man who wouldn't even acknowledge the beautiful baby boy they shared.

"Mike was a toad disguised as Prince Charming. He doesn't count and you know it."

"Andrea I'm not going to a singles ball for all these men to judge me from across the room based on how I look." She folded her arms in defiance.

"Gimme one good reason why you really _don't_ want to go." Andrea asked seeing behind her friends facade.

Michonne hesitated before responding, pulling her glasses off her face. "I have absolutely nothing to wear to this. Everybody is going to be decked out, I would stick out like a sore thumb if I went with whatever I have in my closet." She knew her wardrobe was limited especially since her social outings consisted of taking Andre to the park, junior art class and swimming lessons. Besides work clothes she lived in jeans and shirts of all sizes and styles.

"Yeah I know! Those hideous shirts you wear hide your ridiculously sexy body. It's unfair how many curves you have Michonne!" Andrea eyed the blue plaid shirt she had on as a perfect example. She went around the sofa and pulled out three extremely gorgeous dresses and laid them out on the couch for display. There was a red, thin strap number that caught her eye immediately.

She saw Michonne's eyebrows raise, her interest peaked and thought to herself that they were getting somewhere.

"What are you? My fairy godmother?" She looked at Andrea amusingly, beginning to feel a tad bit like Cinderella. A dress and a sitter magically appearing at her feet.

"Think of me as your fairy God-friend….. although I wouldn't mind if I had me some wings." She laughed.

"Andrea...I don't know about this…..what if I go there and don't meet anyone?" She rather save herself the disappointment.

"What if you go there and actually meet someone who can alter your future?" She asked seriously.

"Ok. Now you're creeping me out. Now you sound like my fairy godmother." She didn't understand why she was using those enchanted words or perceiving things as such.

She didn't believe in fairy tales.

The man who she believed would be her happily ever after had betrayed her in the worst way and it had taken her forever to get over him. She didn't have it in her to love anymore. She couldn't love anyone like that again. Mike had taken everything with her when he left them.

Andrea walked up to her jaded friend and held her arms, "Chonne...look at me….Mike isn't the last man you're ever going to love."

Michonne felt like crying at Andrea's statement but tried to hold her tears at bay.

Deep down inside she hoped Andrea was right. She wanted to believe she wouldn't always be this closed off, always having an aversion to love.

"You really think so? Nobody there is going to want a single mother." It was her innate fear.

She came as a package deal. Whoever ended up loving her had to love her baby boy too.

"I have a really good feeling about this babe, tonight is your night all you gotta do is show up and…believe."

She took in her friend's words and knew she really wanted the best for her.

She had closed herself off so badly from the outside world that being alone was a comfort instead of a curse.

If she was honest with herself she didn't want to be alone forever, maybe tonight she should get out and reacquaint herself with the dating world. Even if she didn't capture anyone's eye.

"So choose a dress, anyone would be great on you. If you want my opinion I would go with the red one. I know you're a pro at your makeup and your hair so we got that covered." Andrea got busy with selecting the dress and pulling Michonne to her bedroom.

"Andrea I have no shoes to match that dress?"

"Don't worry Chonne! I gotchu!" She said digging into her large handbag, she pulled out a beautiful Crystal clear pumps that sparkled in her hands. Michonne blinked twice trying to see the shoes clearly.

"Is that a glass pumps?" She asked feeling eery now that the sequence of events so far made her feel like she was in a fantasy.

"What? Am I rich? It's plastic, it was on sale at Macy's, it was begging for me to buy it. I'm just a half size bigger than you right? It'll still fit.." She joked, Andrea always thought clothes spoke to her, which is how she knew what to purchase.

"Do you have a pumpkin outside waiting to be turned into a carriage too?" She said twisting her neck comically.

"What are you joking? Even if I was your fairy godmother I wouldn't use a pumpkin for a Chariot! This is the 21st century! You're Uber will be here in half hour." She answered squarely. Michonne was taken aback at how her quiet evening had been washed down the drain by her obnoxious friend.

"Ok. Fine! Let's get this show on the road!" Michonne gave in to the forces that were obviously directing her to the ball.

"Soo….there's only one stipulation." Andrea said stopping her in her tracks.

"Of course there is" her tone was dry as she waited on Andrea's one condition for what was beginning to feel like a hopeful night.

"I have to leave at midnight. So you need to be home by midnight."

"Midnight? You're joking right? What happens? My dress turns to rags and my Uber Driver disappears?" The timing was uncanny and she had to make a joke out of it.

Surely this was not some enchanting night.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Shane's coming over right after his shift and he doesn't have a key nor does he have any patience." She advised.

"Midnight is fine. I'll probably be home before that." They agreed on the time and Michonne went to get ready.

She silently encouraged herself to be open to whatever the night would bring.

...

Rick tried to be invisible in the corner of the dimly lit ballroom of one of the biggest hotels in King County. In the past forty five minutes he had danced with eleven different, desperate women and he just wanted a breather. He was also hiding from Jessie Owlan who had made it her mission tonight to not just be his future wife but to give him 5 kids. He shuddered at the thought and hated that he'd promised her a dance after he had avoided the very same thing all night.

He saw his mother working the room with perfection. His father at her side complimenting his wife like he had done all these years.

Deanna Grimes knew the ins and outs of wooing people with a charm and finesse that many envied. She made you feel important even with a simple 'hello.' This ball that she concocted up was for him to find a wife because she felt he was dragging his feet.

She repeated over and over that if he was to take over as Mayor he should be married and present a stable front to his community. They had the money and the means and it all came together quite beautifully. His sister Maggie needled him every chance she got, especially as she was recently married to Glenn Rhee, a fine Doctor who was smittened with his sister. He was glad Maggie had found the love of her life and he had to admit a bit jealous of their relationship. Most times Maggie and Glenn seemed like best friends. It was the type of relationship he always wanted.

Especially after being with Lori for a disastrous six months.

He was ready to really love again but was quite doubtful he would find love here, but he loved his mother and he promised to be his usual charming self.

"You know you're not hiding right? I can see you clear across the room." Daryl Dixon said as he approached Rick. Daryl and Rick had been friends for a few years. Daryl was a popular mechanic in town and had saved Rick after a bad accident on the highway. They couldn't have been more different which probably made their friendship all the more special. He was glad his buddy had actually rented a tux for the night. Daryl was more of a leather vest and high boots type, so Rick appreciated his efforts greatly.

"I'm trying to hide from Jessie. Why did I promise her a dance?"

"You mean the Jessie who's headed this way?" his friend asked seeing the blonde walking towards them with an extra sway in her pale blue dress.

"Rick Grimes, I've been looking all over for you. Your mama said I'd find you in a corner of the room." She said brushing his arm, implying a closeness they surely did not have.

"Ugh... Jessie..Hi. I was just talking to Daryl here." He knew Daryl would back him up.

"You can have him Jessie, we're finished here." Daryl said wickedly, throwing Rick to the dogs.

"Great!" She yanked him by his hand as she lead him to the middle of the ballroom along with the other elegantly dressed dancing couples.

That's when he saw her and his heart stopped. This dark beauty seemed to have stopped time as she descended the brightly lit staircase. Her red dress was like fire among the pastels and light colored dresses that lined the room. Rick couldn't look away from her beauty if his life depended on it.

This dark skinned goddess had captivated him in a magical way. Her smooth dark skin glowed as she took each step slowly and delicately. Her face was alluring, he could tell her eyes had depths that he wanted to drown in. He knew he wanted to caress her cheeks and let the softness of her face calm him. Her lips were begging to be kissed and he didn't mind kissing her for the rest of his life. All those feelings bubbled inside of him, threatening eruption and he hadn't even seemed her face to face yet.

She was like nothing he had ever seen before and he needed to get to know her if it was the last thing he did.

He slipped his hand from Jessie who was just as shocked as him as she followed his eyes to the woman coming down the long staircase. Jessie may have as well been invisible.

"Sorry Jessie..you and I weren't ever going to make any sense….and I think...I think my heart has been captured." He left her in the middle of the room and strategically placed himself at the bottom of the staircase waiting for the stranger in the red dress.

Michonne felt her knees wobble as she slowly glided down the stairs, being careful to keep her feet in the borrowed shoes Andrea had gifted her for the night.

All eyes were on her and she felt slightly embarrassed as everyone seemed to stop their chatting and dancing and placed their eyes solely on her. Even the music was on pause.

One pair of eyes in particular accelerated her heart rate as Rick Grimes stood sharp at the end of the steps.

It appeared as though he was waiting just for her.

She tried to remember how to breathe.

Rick's hand reached out confidently towards her and she took it, not because she was confident herself but because she felt like if she didn't hold onto something she would fall flat on her face.

"Hi" Rick said, his voice even, his eyes boring holes into her body. Her red, spaghetti dress clung to her feminine curves and complimented her complexion perfectly.

If he could, he would build a statue of the lady in red for everyone to appreciate her beauty.

"Hi." She answered shakily. He was devilishly handsome in his black tuxedo and bowtie, and she wondered what he looked like underneath it all.

"Who are you? And what are you doing for the rest of your life?" Their hands touched, they both felt an electric surge passing through their bodies. A forcefield of attraction instantly drawing them to each other.

"How about we start off with a dance first." Michonne responded, trying to figure out where her confidence was coming from. Her response had slipped from her lips so easily.

"We can do that." Rick said pulling her to his chest just as the music started up again. She smelled intoxicating as he took a whiff of her as they got closer.

 _Who is she? Where has she been all night?_

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He whispered to her ear as they floated on the dance floor.

"I'm sure there are other women here who are better looking than me." She said trying to be modest of his compliment. She leaned her head on his strong shoulder and closed her eyes trying to hold onto the memory of being this close to him.

"There are other women here? I didn't even notice. All I see is _you_." He said smoothly. She looked at him this time ready to give him a smart retort but his eyes shone with honesty.

She was considering believing him. He was certainly looking at her like she was the only woman in the room.

 _I really hate to let this moment go_

 _Touching your skin and your hair falling slow_

 _When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

 _Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

 _Don't you wanna hold each other tight_

 _Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

 _Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

 _We can make forever feel this way_

 _Don't you wanna stay_

After the third song ended, he was happy that the dreadlocked stranger had accepted his offer for a drink. He still didn't know her name but he knew that she had fit perfectly in his arms as though she was made just for him. He held her hand as he lead them to the balcony. They had spoken for a while once their dance ended, the slow music in the background providing a sweet and melodic soundtrack to their memorable night.

The moon help cast a low light on the area and he couldn't help but admire the dark smoothness that was her skin, like a creamy chocolate he wondered if she tasted just as sweet.

"So you know my name but I don't know yours." His voice was low as though he didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

She looked up at him, his once sea blue eyes now midnight blue holding her at ransom.

She couldn't look away, the night she had been trying her best to avoid had seemed perfect. They had talked about so many things in such a short space of time, she didn't want the night to end.

"Names would make this real, reality sets in and I don't think I want this magical night to end." She answered, not quite ready to face reality.

"Your last name doesn't matter to me, just your first."

"And why is that Rick Grimes?" She asked curiously as his hands found home around her waist.

"Because as soon as you agree, I'm going to marry you, so your last names would be Grimes." He was charming as he was cocky, but he wasn't disrespectful and that turned her on immensely.

"You seem sure about that."

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." He said stroking her cheek.

"How do you know I don't have a boyfriend or husband waiting at home." She asked tilting her head, her neat locks falling in the same direction.

"That's impossible, no man in their right mind would let you out of his sight. I know I wouldn't." If she was his, he would spend as much time with her as she would allow.

"You're right. I don't." She answered. Her lips spoke a language of her own and he felt himself drawing closer to them.

"I'm going to kiss you…."

"That might not be a good idea Rick." She said, her heart boring a hole in her chest. Her stomach was tying itself up in knots.

"I think it's the best idea I've had all night."

 _Let's take it slow I don't want to move so fast_

 _Don't wanna just make love wanna make love last_

 _When you're on this high. It's a sad good-bye_

 _Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

 _Don't you wanna hold each other tight_

 _Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

 _Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

 _We can make forever feel this way_

 _Don't you wanna stay_

His lips touched hers, slowly at first but her mouth was hot as he slipped his tongue into hers. He sucked at her lush lips with greed, wanting to remember this kiss in the morning, wishing he could wake up to her kisses every day.

Her hand laced through his silky curls and she hugged him closer. She wanted to be naked, wanted to feel his chest against her chest. Wanted to feel his lips all over her body.

She wanted him to make her feel like she wasn't just a mother but a desirable woman.

That's how Rick Grimes made her feel, like she was a wanted woman and it was better than any dream she had.

His lips dipped to her neck and her collarbone, he tasted the beginning of her breasts and he couldn't get enough.

"Rick...we can't..not here." She said not ready to let him go but she had to remember where they were and that he was the son of the Mayor.

"Well let's get outta here, we have _time._ " He suggested breathlessly.

 _Time._

She held up his rolex, it was ten after twelve.

She dropped his hand. "I'm sorry! I have to go. I lost track of time." She said already leaving the balcony.

"What? No you can't leave." I need to know your name. Give me your number." Rick pleaded as he followed her up the staircase.

"If you really want to find me Rick Grimes, you will." She challenged him, feeling like the runaway princess.

Her fairy tale night really was coming to an end.

She couldn't keep Andrea waiting. It was time to get home to her baby boy. She was sure by the time Rick found out she had a son he wouldn't want to be entangled in her life. Even though she felt she had already fallen in love with him.

She knew her Uber driver was waiting, given that she told him to be back ten minutes before twelve.

Rick followed her up the stairs all the way outside, ready to follow her home if he had to. He was never so serious about anything in his life. He needed to know who she was.

She rushed to the waiting vehicle and watched as his disappointed stare held strong with her sad one.

"So you're going to leave me hanging after that magical night we just had?" He asked, his ego bruised, his heart aching to see her leave.

She took her shoe off and threw it straight into his palms.

"Now you've got something that belongs to me. Find a way to give it back." She shouted as the car began to drive off.

He clutched the shoe to his chest, vowing to somehow find her.

"Hey man! Who was that, you spent the entire night with that chick." Daryl asked, running up to him. He saw the vacant stare on his pal's face, he looked dejected which was surprising seeing he had a smile plastered on his face the whole night.

"I didn't get her name….but I think she's changed my life Daryl." He said almost in a whisper.

"Well she left you her shoes. That's weird as hell but maybe it's a start." Daryl said, feeling like he was watching a damn romance movie.

"It's a start…" Rick vowed to himself that he would find the dark skinned beauty who had changed his life in only a few hours. " And when I find her, she's gonna marry me."

Daryl watched the determined look in Rick's eyes and he knew he would rest at nothing to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** So clearly I don't know how to end a one shot. Lol. Based on your awesome reviews I decided to extend this into five short chapters, just so we can have an idea of how things flowed for this iteration of Richonne. I had fun writing it so I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Thank you so much for reviewing, you guys know it makes my day!

Sophia

* * *

"You know he's not going to stop right…...this place is a friggin rain forest!" Sasha said following the flower delivery guy into Michonne's work space as he placed the tenth bouquet of flowers in her office. It was his fourth visit for the week and it was only Wednesday.

There were an array of red carnations, pink peonies, white daisies, sunflowers, purple asters, and at least three dozen red roses scattered about in colorful fashion. It created a rainbow of flowers in Michonne's office and most of the women in the small firm stopped to jealously admire the arrangements.

Sasha shook her head amusingly, the Mayor's son was a man on a mission.

At this point Michonne was just in awe at how relentless Rick Grimes had been since they had exchange phone numbers three weeks ago.

"Gee! I wonder who's to blame for this?" She laughed, clearing some folders on her desk for her latest arrival; pink orchids, her favorite.

"Are you really blaming me for this?" Sasha questioned, plopping herself in the seat in front the large oak desk.

"Well you did give him my number Sasha!" Michonne retorted.

"You have to forgive me, I was high off of Daryl Dixon. I didn't even know you were at the ball! Daryl and I went outside…..to….um….get to know each other better" she said brushing her hair to hide her embarrassment.

Michonne wasn't the only one who had _fun_ that night.

"When Daryl followed Rick after seeing him rush out so suddenly and then came back and told that amazing story, I couldn't believe it. It had to be you. And hey! Don't act like I didn't ask you first if I could!" She justified and corrected her girl at the same time.

Michonne covered her face, "I honestly didn't think he'd call!"

He did call, every day since the digits were exchanged and Michonne's enclosed world had been turned topsy turvy ever since.

She was content with her one night of make believe with a man who she had secretly fantasized about on more than one occasion, she didn't think that anything would come out of it.

Rick Grimes had a different agenda. He made his intentions known that he wanted to be a part of her life, a permanent fixture.

His boldness was attractive but she didn't think the spoiled son of the town's Mayor could handle the unplanned life of a single mother, so she held back.

She learned with their daily phone calls he wasn't spoiled at all, he worked on the ground and liked to get his hands dirty. He was relatable and down to earth and would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it.

Michonne didn't think he was faking it for her, which scared her a bit. The getting to know someone part of a relationships was scary.

Wasn't that where the fairy tale ended anyway? When flaws come out and disappointments are felt and you're no longer living life in paradise.

A perfect night had her thinking life was like a storybook.

Yet talking to Rick on the phone transported her to a different world, he didn't listen to respond, he listened with the intent to understand and it made her realize he was interested in the things she had to say. He laughed at her jokes and gave some bad ones in an even exchange.

After four years of conversing fluently in baby talk, having a man to speak to was refreshing as it was scary.

Rick had also committed to _tucking_ her in at night. She looked forward to it now.

The deep drawl of his voice saying goodnight to her transported her easily to her dreams where Rick was the star and she was his focus.

"What the hell is that smell…...God! Again? He sent more? Damn! And you guys haven't even done _anything_ yet!" Andrea said strutting into Michonne's office in her too tight red suit with matching red pumps.

Michonne drifted off momentarily, remembering how he absorbed her body in his arms as he kissed her with purpose. They had done _something,_ but Andrea didn't need to know that. At least not yet.

Dale and Associates' law firm was on the up and up and had hired the three friends at intervals over the last two years. Each brought their own area of expertise to the firm.

Michonne rolled her eyes at Andrea's bold words, often teasing her that she was now a second virgin having not had sex in the last three years. Well Rick had definitely stirred that pot but she was going to hold strong.

"And we probably won't Andrea!" Although she knew he wasn't giving up, at least not without a flower fight.

She shook her head at how comical her life had become since the ball and maybe just a little bit _enchanted._

"Don't count him out yet Chonne, given the way you two met who knows….maybe his 'D' is magical." Andrea threw her hands up in the air for emphasis while Sasha giggled and Michonne groaned.

"So are you going to at least tell him thanks?" This came from Sasha. "I mean the whole office smells like a flower garden this week as opposed to Jerry's daily staple of his breakfast bean burrito."

"At least tell him thanks _for us._ " Andrea pleaded.

She and Sasha now stood side by side, arms folded waiting on the dark beauty's next move.

"Yes! I'm going to thank him." She had always planned to.

There was an expectant pause.

"As soon as you two get out my office!" She threw a few paper clips at them, waiting for the two closest people she had to sisters leave her space

"Fine! You're so boring!" Sasha whined, filtering out.

"All you had to say was you wanted some privacy to sext your Prince Charming Michone-erella!" Andrea had recently started calling her that since the ball; she loathed the sobriquet.

Andrea explained it was the whole plastic slipper, getting home by midnight and Rick finding her after, even though _finding_ her meant getting her number through Sasha. Even though Andrea herself had practically organized the whole thing.

Michonne was glad they had finally left. She took a much needed breath and gathered her wits for the conversation ahead.

She hoped her heart rate would level off before she spoke to her official flower sender.

She opted to communicate via text. It was safe and non-invasive.

Ironically enough Rick was quite the opposite, he was dangerous; as in dangerously tempting. He was also intrusive, as in intrusive on her thoughts, her heart and her lady parts.

She picked up her phone and bit her bottom lip.

 **Michonne: More flowers?**

His response was less than ten seconds, as though he was waiting on her.

 **Rick: You like?**

 **Michonne: I do. But maybe you should stop now….**

 **Rick: You know exactly how to get me to stop. But if you like them I'm not going to stop.**

 **I've got the time and the resources.**

 **The question is does your office have the space?**

She didn't have a comeback, which annoyed her greatly because she was normally a witty chick.

Just another example of how much he had thrown her off her game.

 **Rick: Besides the plan was I'll keep sending you the flowers until you agree to have dinner with me.**

 **Michonne: I have a four year old son Rick.**

She felt he needed a reminder, despite the fact they had spoken about Andre on more than one occasion. She hoped this swayed him away from his purposeful chase. He knew she was a single parent. She told him that from the get go.

 **Rick: That's funny because I've always wanted a son.**

Michonne thought this man was unreal. Her chest expanded at his comment, if only to remind her that somehow soon her heart could get involved if this continued.

She didn't respond intentionally.

Which of course did not deter him in any way.

 **Rick: You having a son actually works out. It means by the time we do have a baby together we'll be aiming for a girl.**

She stifled a laugh at his latest message. He was so confident, it unnerved her and turned her on simultaneously.

Her phone vibrated in her hand, Rick's name appearing on the lighted screen.

"Hi." Her voice was cool and crisp. She gave herself ten points for her cool composure.

"I hate texting, besides I need a voice to go with the visual I have of you in my mind. You're in your office…...wearing something very work appropriate…..a black suit maybe because it makes you feel powerful yet sexy and I'm sure you do look it…..sexy that is. You have your legs crossed…."

She uncrossed her legs immediately, hating that he pegged her so well.

"Because you're a lady at heart. And you're twirling a pen around your long beautiful fingers as you deliberate whether you're going to give in and have dinner with me tonight."

She dropped her pen. This man was too much, turning her on with such an intimate phone call. It was almost as if he was in the room dictating her actions with his smooth voice and piercing blue eyes.

His deep baritone was enough to send her imagination into overdrive; he was over her whispering sweet _everythings_ in her ear. She felt her undies dampen.

"Rick, you're confidence is both astounding and frightening."

"I'm confident because I believe in fate. Don't you believe in fate Michonne?" The slowness of his cadence when he said her name made her feel special, desired.

Did she believe in fate?

Maybe a long time ago, but then she watched that perceived fate walk out on her and their infant son. She had found her Prince Charming once, ok Mike was no Prince Charming, he was probably Prince Promise Breaker _but_ she had loved him.

He had proven to her that there were no happy endings. No man on a white horse to slay evil dragons or swim through stormy seas to save her. If anything Mike had been her poison apple.

She had to save herself and by extension her son.

However, Andrea was right, Mike wasn't coming back. Their stories ended like stories do.

Rick , on the other hand…...Rick was here, in the now. He wanted to take her to dinner, sending her flowers until she agreed.

What exactly was holding her back from saying yes?

She had to let go of her fears.

"Dinner? I don't know what to say." She hated when that happened.

"Say Yes."

"Yes. I'll have dinner with you." He made the decision for her, she was going to say yes anyway.

"Tonight. You'll have dinner with me tonight."

"Yes. Tonight."

"Perfect. Dress casual. I'll pick you up at seven. Don't worry I'll have you home before midnight this time…...or not. Either way you already have me under your spell."

"See you then." Her pulse and her heart rate were now in a race.

What had she agreed to? She was going on a date with the Mayor's son.

This was real. This was really happening.

What was she going to wear?

* * *

The doorbell rang promptly at seven. Andre was the first to rush to the door, waiting patiently for his aunty Sasha to open it. He knew the rules all too well but ever since Michonne told him she was going out with a friend tonight he had fought tooth and nail, successfully missing his bedtime to meet his Mommy's _friend._

Sasha excitedly opened the door for Rick, she had eagerly agreed to babysit tonight so Michonne would be free to enjoy the evening with her blue eyed suitor.

"Hey Rick. She'll be right out. This handsome little angel is Andre." Sasha said in a comfortable greeting, having met Rick through Daryl.

The never shy Andre peeped out from behind her denim clad leg, giving their guest a once over.

Rick was taken aback by the little boy's piercing eyes, it was the colour of deep earth and he felt himself being sucked in without even putting thought to it. He looked like his mother and he understood the instant affinity. He stooped to his level and stuck out his palm, keeping one hand behind his back.

"So this is Andre. I'm Rick." Andrea transferred his Superman toy from one hand to the next and shook Rick's vigorously.

"Hi Mr. Rick. Where are you taking my Mommy?" his voice was both inquisitive yet stern for a four year old. He kept a serious expression as Sasha looked at Rick and shrugged.

Michonne's son was a sweetheart.

"I'm taking your mom on a picnic. You thank she would like that?" Rick asked, genuinely interested in the child's answer. He nodded his head vigorously and Rick was blessed with a wide smile.

"Mommy loves chocolate, and food." Sasha blocked a laugh with her hand. Andre was spilling secrets to Rick after two minutes of meeting him.

"Really now? Good thing I have some then." After speaking to Michonne most nights he had figured out a thing or two about her and pegged everything she said to memory. She was a chocolate lover and now so was he.

"So your mom mentioned to me that you recently started liking basketball, is that true?"

The child's face lit up at the mention of his current favorite sport and Rick knew he had gained a point or two.

Andre nodded vigorously.

"My uncle Tyrese said I'm gonna be tall like him soon, so I can play!" He sounded so excited, Rick was glad he opted to follow his gut on the way over.

He brought his hand around and presented Andre with a brand new, kid size basketball. Andre froze in place and his jaw dropped, almost like he was unable to move.

Rick encouraged him to take the ball which he did with the widest grin Rick had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Rick, time got away from me." Michonne said coming down the well lit corridor of the apartment in all her goddess glory.

That seemed to be a thing whenever Rick was involved. Time was never of essence.

"You bought him a basketball?" She was pleasantly surprised at his gesture, he wasn't just trying to woo her, he wanted her son to like him too.

By the look on Andre's face, Rick had just moved up to superhero status in his eyes.

Andre looked at his mother, silently asking permission to accept the much wanted gift.

She nodded and Andre leaped at Rick with a hug. "Thank you Mr. Rick! You're the bestest!"

Rick didn't know how to feel when the rush of pride hit him square in his chest, Michonne had raised a wonderful little boy and she did it all on her own.

"You're welcome buddy, maybe someday soon you and I can go check out a basketball game….we'll think about bringing Mommy along." He teased.

Andre nodded vigorously, too excited to speak as he dribbled his new ball skillfully.

"Ok Peanut. Time for bed." She made her way over to them, still pleased with Rick's generosity.

Rick took her in, one smoldering look was sent her way. His eyes said so much without his lips saying a word. She was happy her melanin was popping so he couldn't see her blush.

She eyed Andre in his Superman PJ's, "I don't wanna hear you gave Aunty Sasha any trouble okay." She was slightly nervous leaving him on a school night. To be honest leaving him was not a regular thing, Andre was her whole life but her baby wasn't a baby anymore.

"Yes Mama." Her cuddle buddy hugged her tightly and said "I love you to the moon and back."

Michonne felt slighted that their bedtime routine would not be completed tonight, she looked forward to it as much as Andre. "To infinity and beyond." She squeezed him tight and kissed his cheek.

"Ok. C'mon slugger. Let's get you to bed." Sasha said slipping her hand into his. She wiggled her eyebrows to Michonne and mouthed _have fun._

"Bye Mr. Rick. I'll see you tomorrow." Michonne's brow knitted at Andre's assumption that he would see Rick so soon but her thoughts evaporated as her eyes rested upon her date. She fully appreciated the black plaid shirt and soft pants he wore with his sleek cowboy boots. He was a dream on legs and for tonight he was hers. She was going to ensure she enjoyed the evening fully.

"I'm ready." She said grabbing her purse as he held the door open for her.

The evening had simmer down with a cool breeze and she was glad she chose her thick leggings, a purple cashmere top and her favorite three quarter length cardigan.

"Where are we off to?" She really was quite excited to see what he had planned for their evening. It was their first date after all.

"We're going to see a vintage movie on the Greens. I packed a picnic."

Her eyes lit up at his words, briefly looking like her son and Rick mentally clapped himself on the back. It looked as though he chose well tonight.

Their destination took them to the outskirts of King County but the drive was full of conversation and debates from movies to books to American Presidents.

Their opinions were as diverse as their personalities but each were able to bring a different spin on things, giving the other perspective. Michonne appreciated that he challenged her intellect.

Rick admired that she held firm to her opinions without devaluing his.

By the time they got to the Greens, which was located in Macon people were already setting up. Blankets were strewn on the ground and the scent of all sorts of food filled the small park.

Rick pulled a huge picnic basket out of the backseat and easily slipped his hands into Michonne's as he guided her across the grass. Michonne felt as though they had held hands for years, his grasp was firm and she felt safe. She was glad to take his lead.

It felt good to not have to make a decision for a change, she could just relax and trust Rick to take care of her for the rest of the evening.

After all wasn't that what some women wanted? To know that even if you're capable of taking care of yourself that there's someone who is ready and willing to do it for you?

"I see it's vintage night" she said, noticing the advisement on the bright, humongous screen ahead of them. "I love vintage movies, I wonder what movie they're gonna play?" She was curious now as she helped Rick spread the navy blue fleece blanket on the ground.

"The ad didn't say, I just thought that you'd be into this kind of thing." Rick knew if she wanted to sit on a bench and people watch he would have done it, he just wanted to spend time with her.

He hoped the comfy blanket, a picnic basket full of goodies and a pleasant view was a good place to start romancing the woman who had haunted his dreams every night since they met.

Rick sat down first and his long frame filled almost the length of the blanket.

Michonne waved to an elderly couple who had just chosen a spot next to them and was laying out their blanket too. They looked like such a sweet couple, and it said so much about their relationship that they were coming for a late night dinner and a movie.

She didn't mind having them for neighbors for the evening.

"What's on the menu?" She asked curiously, deciding that he was taking too long to say.

He lifted the top half of the wicker basket and called out its contents. "We have chicken spring rolls, pesto pasta salad, chicken salad wraps and pink lemonade to wash it all down. And for your chocolate fix…..drum roll please," he drummed on his thigh for flare, much to her amusement, "Chocolate brownies…. C'mon!" He said encouraging her closed smile into a full on grin as he handed her a brownie. She playfully snatched it out of his hand, unable to resist the delicious treat.

"Oh Henry! Aren't these two adorable." The elderly couple with graying hair kept their eyes on them as they sat on their blanket. They both wore happy smiles, appreciative of Rick and Michonne's playful banter, perhaps reminding them of themselves in earlier years.

Michonne found it was sweet.

She deliberated taking a seat on the blanket when Rick extended his hand to her and helped her to the space between his legs. Her stomach coiled with nerves, wondering if this was too close too fast, but the minute her back hit the hard wall of his chest, that feeling of security returned and she relaxed in his arms. It was so easy to just _be_ with this man.

"You two are a lovely sight." The old lady gushed, clasping her hands together.

In a sea of what was mostly couples surrounding them it was easy to assume Rick and Michonne were just that _, a couple._

"Ella, leave the youngsters alone. Remember when we were in love like that. We didn't want to be bothered. Forgive my wife." The husband looked slightly embarrassed but his smile and comforting arm on his wife's shoulder spoke volumes.

"It's no trouble." Michonne herself thought they were cute, obviously still in love after plenty of years she was certain.

She laced her fingers through Rick's and snuggled into him more. The tranquility of the evening seeping into her bones.

Rick himself was pleasantly surprised by how familiar Michonne was making herself in his arms, They looked the part of lovers and he couldn't argue with Ella about her perception at all.

The previews for upcoming movies had begun.

Rick nuzzled her cheek gently, "Tell me when you're hungry. So I can feed you." He saw the smile play on her lips.

"You want to feed me?" She teased looking back at him.

"I want to do a lot of things to you Michonne." That got her blood up and yet again her smart mouth faltered in a response. She used to be Queen comeback before Rick got here.

Their eyes locked in a stare of complete awareness. The light from the projector screen adding different hues to her already gorgeous face, Rick couldn't help as he reached up and stroked her soft cheek.

"How long have you two been married?" Ella asked breaking into their bubble.

Rick's eyebrows perked up, as did Michonne's. Perhaps their intimate position and the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off her was sending out signals to the world. He saw her mouth open and he rushed to respond before she did.

"A year." He lied proudly.

"Oh Henry! They _are us!_ We came here for our first anniversary and we've been coming ever since. That was forty years ago today." Ella beamed at her Henry, love shining from her face.

"Happy Anniversary! What's your secret?" Maybe the sweet old woman could pass down some sage advice to her.

She totally let it slide that she assumed she and Rick were husband and wife.

"There's no secret really, good communication and believing in the magic you two make together and knowing that you won't find it with anyone else." Ella stared up at her husband and kissed his cheek, the old geezer was blushing like a teenager.

All this talk about magic and believing made her feel like she was in a literal fairy tale, _again._

"That's amazing. I admire you guys." Michonne said giddy that they had stayed together for all those years. Their relationship had been blessed with longevity. She wondered if she would be that blessed one day.

"Thank you dear. You two got any kids?" Ella was now heavily interested in the couple and had a barrage of questions at the ready. They were obviously making her happy. Who was he to withhold happiness from a little old lady.

"A little boy. Four years old" Rick said, faking the proud papa role a little too perfectly. Michonne bit her lip at his answer and pinched his thigh.

"That's is delightful, but it's time to give that little boy a baby sister." Ella sounded like she was demanding it. Michonne chuckled. Another crazy night with Rick.

"Thanks Ella, I've been trying to persuade _my_ wife but she needs a little coaxing this one." He was relentless and pleased with his facade because it created a mental image of them as a family and he planned on making it a reality.

"Oh honey, give this man a baby. Don't let him wait. You two are meant to be. I can tell." Ella sounded honest in her conviction and she eyed Michonne seriously as though she secretly knew she was the keep back some how.

Michonne nodded and smiled, she honestly didn't want to implicate herself further.

"Ok Ella, leave them alone now. We had our time, let them have theirs. She's a talker this one." "Rick and Henry shared a laugh as the movie was starting up as the couple began to dish out their food after their prescient exchange.

'You comfy wife?" Rick knew she was, because she was closer to him than paint on a wall.

"I'm gonna get you back for this." her voice was low and precise.

"God I hope so." he nuzzled her face again.

The movie title appeared on the screen and Rick's deep baritone as he laughed, filled her heart.

"Cinderella? Really?" This could not be coincidence. This had to be a joke.

"I swear I had no idea." She believed him because he wore the same expression she did.

The universe was obviously trying to tell her something, she wished she knew what it was.

Meeting a couple called Ella and Henry, watching the classical movie Cinderella, being in Rick's arms, everything felt surreal yet it was all really happening.

Maybe she needed a little help for seeing things for what they were. Her greatest risk was him seeing her just as she was.

So far, that's all he wanted to do and that scared her. She never planned on Rick.

The movie brought back all the feels from the night of the Mayor's ball and she knew it was one night she didn't want to end. Perhaps, with Rick being with her it didn't have to.

She was going to be courageous. It was about time. It was decided.

She leaned into him again, he was better than a Prince Charming, he was here.

...

Rick felt the beautiful woman in his arms stir, having fallen asleep halfway through the movie. He figured she was tired, Andre could be a handful at times and her job was demanding. If she needed a place to sleep he didn't mind being where she laid her head. The park was practically empty. The large screen blank. His left arm was beginning to cramp yet he couldn't resist kissing her cheek as she came fully awake. She yawned and stretched daintily, before embarrassment flooded her whole body.

"Oh my God Rick! I fell asleep! I'm so sorry." Her voice was muffled as her hands covered her mouth.

"It's ok, you were tired. I was content just being with you to be honest." Somehow when he was with her his world felt righted.

"I missed the movie." She said easing off him as she adjusted her clothes, the imprint of his body on her mind.

"Doesn't matter. Isn't it obvious we're playing this one out?" He teased, even he couldn't deny the oddness of their journey this far.

"You believe in happily ever after Rick?" She really wanted to hear his response.

"I do when I'm with you." He said sincerely.

She didn't know how to process it, what to make of it but she knew she was slowly becoming a believer.

"C'mon" he said gathering the blanket in his arm along with the basket. She was the one to take his hand as she stood. The chill in the air was strong and she pulled her cardigan closer to her body, already missing his warmth.

"Let's get you home." Rick already had a great night, she had been comfortable enough to fall asleep on him. He was taking that as a win.

Michonne shook her head as she pondered the night. Besides her falling asleep in the safety of his arms, it had been a great first date.

...

"I have to see you again. Can I?" He was leaning over her as she held her back against her door and she couldn't wait until the part of the evening came when he was going to kiss her goodnight. The drive home was another chatty one and she didn't even have to try hard _not_ to fall asleep again.

They talked about the couple they met, the Cinderella movie and she thanked him for giving Andre the basketball. Her son was genuinely excited to play with his gift and she secretly hoped that Rick would teach him a thing or two.

The conversation segued from one topic to the next and she didn't even realize they were holding hands on the drive home.

It felt like they had been doing it all the time and it brought a smile to her lips.

Touching Rick was easily her new favorite thing to do. It had been her guilty pleasure all evening.

She eyed his body as her hands jiggled the keys in the lock, it was open but she wasn't quite ready to get inside yet.

She remembered how she got to be in his arms, between his strong thighs as she relaxed into him. She felt his breath on her ear, felt the laughter build inside him before it erupted from his lips _but_ he hadn't tried to kiss her and for the life of her she didn't know why.

The sexual tension between them could be cut with a chainsaw. She licked her lips to encourage him but he didn't budge. In fact he asked the question again.

"How about the next time….I'm taking you out." She made her words a statement and not a question and he raised his brow, his interest more peaked than Mt. Everest at her suggestion.

"Really? I'm game for that." He was game for anything as long as it included her.

He knew they were inevitable, as inevitable as waves crashing upon the sand. You couldn't stop it.

"Good. How about next Thursday?" She said leaning in a fraction.

Rick wanted to kiss her, he did but he wanted to let her see he was in it to win it, and it wouldn't be because of anything physical.

She was sexy as hell. He was turned on seeing her ready herself for a kiss but _this_ was different. He was going to have a different approach.

"Go inside. Change into one of your sexy PJ's…..I'm thinking the red one you described to me last week because I still can't get that image out of my head and keep your phone close. I'm calling you as soon as I get home." He too leaned in a fraction, they were both now breathing the same air.

He reached around her and she assumed he was going to pull her into him for their goodbye kiss but he opened her door instead.

Disappointment kicked her in her ass. There would be no kiss tonight. He was taunting her.

Lucky for him she was a lover of games.

"Goodnight Rick."

"Night beautiful."

Next week couldn't come soon enough for them both.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Hope you guys are still in your fairy tale feels! Just two more chapters to close this fun story off. Thanks for your lovely reviews, you guys really make this worthwhile for me.

Tigerwalk, thank you for being the best fanfiction writing sister a girl could ask for! *Hugs*

Hope you guys enjoy this one. After a rough week, it certainly lifted my spirits.

Sophia

* * *

Andre's eyes were glued to the basketball court, the College game of Rick's Alma Mater already at a pivotal point, but Rick knew he was hungry so he held the hot dog to Dre's mouth, hopeful that he would take a bite.

"C'mon buddy, take a bite for me." He was heavily distracted by the antics around the _rim_. Number 46 was blocking out to help his teammate make the bucket.

Now the close score had the supporters of each side on the edge of their seats.

Andre didn't want to miss a thing, not even for some much needed sustenance. He knew he hadn't eaten much all day with the various engaging activities they had completed but Rick was being ignored by the exuberant four year old.

"Andre I'mma need you to pause a sec and take a bite of this hotdog please. You haven't eaten all day." Rick's tone wasn't harsh or sharp but Andre heard the subtle sternness and faced Rick.

They stared at each other and Rick hoped he didn't overstep any boundaries. So far his relationship with Andre had been perfect. Their bonding was effortless and Rick looked forward to spending time together.

He had learned in their one on one time that fathering sons was serious work for serious men.

Andre looked as though he wanted to say something, but he was holding back. He bit the hotdog, some ketchup smudging his cheek. Rick swiped the napkin quickly.

Andre looked at him again, his mahogany eyes boring into him.

"Rick...Can I ask you something?"

Rick swallowed nervously before he nodded. "You can ask me anything Dre."

"Is this what it feels like to have a Daddy?" His innocent question shot daggers at his heart.

"What does it feel like?" He fed him another bite of hotdog. He wanted to hear Andre's version of what was lacking in his life.

"It feels like you care about me. You take me to games and play ball with me. We ran that father son race at sports day last week. Mommy is always smiling now. I love when you tuck me in over the phone and my heart feels really happy when I'm with you. So is that what it feels like?"

The loud crowd and the buzzing sound of the time that had run out for the game ceased to exist for Rick, he couldn't tell who won the game.

The people gathered around them began to leave the bleachers some with loud celebration and others with silent disappointment, but the two of them remained.

Rick was too _moved_ to move and Andre was waiting on a response, even he had forgotten the intense game.

The pivotal moment was too real to ignore.

How was he supposed to answer? He knew what he wanted and that was Andre and his beautiful mother for the rest of his life. He was going to marry Michonne, that meant he had to be a Father to Andre. He wanted to be his Dad, so he would never have to ask what having a Dad felt like again, he would just know.

"Yeah son….I guess this is what it feels like. And I do care about you Andre. A lot." Andre smiled and nodded as though he knew he was right all along

"Is that somethin' you think you might want…..having me for a Dad?" Rick sounded nervous because this was his first proposal.

"Yeah" was his simple response as if knowing it was already a done deal.

"Will I get to call you Daddy?" His voice was so hopeful, Rick couldn't help but pull him to his chest.

"It's something we'll have to discuss with your mom….but we'll see. It doesn't matter what you call me okay. Just know that's what I want to be...your Dad." Andre hugged him back. Rick liked the feel of his small arms trying to absorb him but failing miserably. He wanted to protect him all the more. He was such a smart and loving child.

"Will you move in with us? Maybe you can share my room! We can play video games and everything!" He had it all planned out _poor fella._

He wanted a buddy to play with, if things worked out the way Rick planned he would have a sibling to play with soon. He just needed to get a few things out of the way first.

"I'm working on it son. But can I tell you a secret…." Andre's eyes widened with the excitement of him and Rick having a secret club.

Now was about more doing and less talking.

"I need a good rest tonight, Andre talked non stop at the game." He really enjoyed spending time with his little buddy. Michonne laughed as she balanced her cell phone between her ear and shoulder, supervising Andre in the bathtub. She was hopeful that he would be tired enough for an early bed after the game this afternoon but he seemed to be even more energized tonight and she didn't know why.

Rick and Andre were like new best friends and they spent a lot of time together, especially on her living room floor playing Nintendo.

They had been to a few of Rick's old College basketball games before, the level of excitement Andre had in anticipation of these games was a sight to behold.

Rick brought her son joy. Dre didn't know what it was like to have a dad. He never got to experience any of the things kids did with their fathers, things other people so easily took for granted.

Rick however, had done so much for him in such a short space of time. His actions were genuine and she appreciated him being there for Andre just as much as he was there for her.

"I'm glad you two had a good time." Andre splashed a bit of water on her as he dunked a ship Rick had bought for him under the water. She eased off the rim of the tub happy she had opted for shorts.

" _Your_ boys enjoyed their day together." He had a sexy phone voice and she imagined he would do well on the radio.

 _Her boys_ , that's how it felt. He was theirs as much as they were his.

"Ok Dre, you're starting to prune. Time's up." She grabbed the Spider-Man towel from the rack and waited.

"But... Mommy...I need more time." Andre folded his arms and pouted.

"I'm not negotiating this Peanut..C'mon." Rick heard the exasperated breath she blew out. He knew she was tired, having spent her day working on their biggest case who just happened to also be their most annoying client.

Andre stayed in the water, hoping his mother would add five more minutes to bath time.

"Dre…." Her tone was cautionary but she felt a bit too tired to debate with her son right now.

There was a sting in her shoulder and she switched the phone to the other side.

"He isn't budging is he?" Rick said, visualizing the disappointed look on Andre's face.

"Nope." She answered.

"Put me on speaker."

She clicked the speaker key and Rick's voice came alive in the room.

"Dre?"

"Hi Rick, Mommy doesn't want me to play anymore." He complained to Rick in hope of getting an ally.

"Remember what we talked about today? Remember what we said about listening more to mommy?" Andre's head perked up, recalling their earlier conversation.

"Yes I do..." Michonne bit her lip listening to the conversation before her.

Andre wasn't a disobedient child but sometimes the boy in him could be hard to tame at times. It was difficult trying to be both mother and father. She realized she couldn't be both. Rick was easily sharing the weight of it all with her and she had seen a considerable change with her baby boy since a bond with Rick had been created.

"Good. So what happens now?" Rick heard the thrusting of the water and assumed Andre had climbed out.

"I'm sorry Mommy. Can Rick read the story tonight?" Andre asked as his mother patted his wet skin.

"It's okay Peanut. How about you ask Rick." She was moved that Rick seemed to have a positive influence on her son, pleased that Andre was maturing nicely.

"Can you Rick?"

"Tell you what, you go change into your PJ's and I'll face time you in fifteen minutes. Is that ok?"

"Yesss!" Andre dashed out the bathroom, hurrying to find his pajamas.

Michonne shook her head as she took him off the speaker "What are you the Andre whisperer?" She teased.

"Nah, he's a guy. I speak guy fluently." He returned.

"Really?"

"You know what else I think I'm getting fluent at?" he asked sexily, changing the tone of their innocent conversation.

"Tell me." He heard the suction of the bathtub plug and imagined her bent over the large basin, he rounded behind in the air as the water released.

"Michonne. I used to be conversational but now I think I can speak her language fluently." He sounded cocky and confident and it was driving her crazy.

"I gotta go put your best buddy to bed." She switched the conversation, afraid to get turned on with no release.

She was enamored with Rick. Falling in love with someone who she hoped was falling in love with her too. She wondered if love was what she was feeling. Curious about if she would ever confess it.

"After I tuck Dre in, it's your turn." His tone was now back to serious and she was anticipating their nightly FaceTime.

"I can't wait Rick."

If she was dreaming, she didn't want to wake up.

* * *

She knew to herself that birds were not chirping. The notion itself was ridiculous, but could somebody explain the sound of birds singing in her ear, that only seemed to come on when she was in the company of one Rick Grimes?

They were on date number thirteen, she chuckled inwardly because she had been counting. She didn't take into consideration the few evenings he came over after work to play with Andre or to watch a movie.

Yet every time she was around him her heart seemed to soar, she was certain she could skip pebbles on water and those _damn birds_ would begin to chirp.

How was it possible that one man had changed her life so quickly? Rick had swept her off her feet and as cliche and fairytale like it sounded it was the truth.

Today was her turn to date him, they altered the outing choices ever since their first night at the park. Whoever's turn it was to pick a place or outing had to pull out all the stops; picking up, pulling out chairs opening doors, the whole enchilada.

For someone like Michonne the equitable aspect of their relationship was what she appreciated most. Rick understood her need to maintain her independence, even as they got closer together. It scared her how intimate they had gotten with each other in the short period of time they spent together.

They were saving intimacy for the _right time_ , as per Rick's suggestion much to her delight and simultaneous disappointment.

The nobility of it all enforced her conclusion she had already fallen in love with Rick.

He was a healing balm where her heart used to hurt, he brought sunlight to the dark places of her life.

He was a powerful waterfall, refreshing on her emotional drought but most of all he was actively involved in creating a friendship with her son.

Last night was a good testament to that. He was always giving Andre positive affirmations, fully understanding her son needed it. It wasn't forced or fake and it made her love him all the more for it.

She was extremely relaxed in his company, they had the ability to talk for hours about all sorts of things with an ease and a comraderie that people achieved after years of interacting.

With her and Rick it was effortless, their relationship had an organic feel. By date number seven he made it a known fact that they were exclusive to each other and she didn't mind at all.

His relationship with Andre held strong to the forefront of her mind.

He didn't just win her over with his caring and giving nature, he had won over her son too.

Their nightly phone calls were adorable, Andre looked forward to them, anticipating the fun, albeit brief conversation he had with Rick every night.

It helped make things so clear for her now.

She adjusted herself slightly in his hold.

"You comfy?" He was always anticipating her needs and wants. They were on the hood of her Chevy at one of her all time favorite spots.

After dinner, at another favorite eating spot; 'Stella's Soul Food,' they had driven to the top of her running trail; Carnetta's Hill and parked to the very top to get a good eyeshot of the city.

The view was breathtaking, the city lights and the tall structural buildings that dominated the small area was picturesque at night.

She came to her spot when she needed a clear head or to think things through. Somehow the tranquility of the park transcended her spirit and she was able to think clearly.

Downtown looked hectic even at night but they were far removed from the noise, nestled in the calmness and serenity of their surrounding.

It helped to enhance their intimate vibe.

"I'm good." she was smiling when she answered, somehow in his arms things didn't seem so bad around her.

"You've gone quiet on me. Whatchu thinkin about?" His lips was close to her ear and his deep drawl sent a line of fire to her belly.

She decided to take the plunge and share, hoping that her heart wasn't deceiving her like it had done in the past.

"I was just thinking how you kinda snuck your way into my heart."

Rick heard the crack in her voice and he had to clear his throat before he spoke.

"Snuck huh? Funny because you ran straight into mine." She laughed at his retort.

It was easy to believe she had become an ice queen but being with Rick helped her see that her heart could be thawed out with the right kind of heat from the _right_ kind of guy.

"Sometimes I'm scared with the way my heart feels when I'm with you Rick." She turned to look at his face, devoid of any skepticism, he was taking in what she said.

She watched his finger point to her heart and their eyes held "It's supposed to start here, that's how you know it's real."

Before she could respond her active brain reminded her she had bought him something special and she couldn't wait any longer to give it to him.

"Got you something." Her announcement came with a wide grin as she hoped off the car.

He slid off the hood of the Chevy, appreciating the view of her shapely rear as it leaned into the car searching for the _something_ she got him.

Her goal achieved, she handed him a brown paper back and did a small jump and hand clap as she saw the sweet smile that donned his face as he acknowledged the content in the bag.

"Michonne, where did you find this?" He placed the special edition red Cougars hat on his head, his lustrous curls contouring nicely to frame the back of his head. He told her a few weeks ago about a hat he had loved because it was a gift from his grandmother, but he had lost it on a business trip.

He had been trying to purchase the limited edition with no luck. Now he was wearing the hat identical to the one Mama Grimes had given him.

He looked at Michonne, really looked at her and saw love shining in her eyes. This was why he was caught up in her rapture, her consideration and thoughtfulness spoke volumes about her heart and he could easily see himself spending the rest of his life with her. She actually remembered what he had said weeks ago about something he mentioned in passing, seeing the meaning and depth behind his words.

"Michonne where did you?….How did you?...Get this?" The wonder in his voice couldn't be hidden and she was glad she could give him something tangible to show her feelings for him.

He had given her and Andre so much already, this really was nothing in comparison.

"Let's just say...I know a guy, who knows a guy." She winked at him sweetly and it took everything within him not to kiss her.

"I love you." It wasn't the most romantic delivery but it was something he had known all along and he couldn't keep the feeling at bay any longer.

He noticed her nervous twitch, saw her adjust her jacket as a distraction from his piercing words.

He closed the small gap between them and used his index finger to tilt her chin towards him.

"I. Love. You." Fact. He knew he did.

She felt it. Saw it. Experienced it every day but it still all felt like a dream.

She knew he didn't say it with the expectancy of the phrase being returned but she wanted to shout it from the roof top.

Her nerves wouldn't let her be great so her words tumbled out in a whisper."I love you too."

The eyes had it, Rick couldn't look away from her. He felt giddy, like a school boy. His chest pouted out a bit, proud that he was loved by this woman.

Maybe he was drunk, or just high from loving her.

Nothing separated them and although their unspoken non kissing challenge had remained intact Michonne felt the fire from his gaze touch every part of her body.

"Michonne, I'm going to kiss you." His words reminded her of their first night together and she blushed at the memory. She opened up for him as he invaded her mouth, his slight groan igniting her passion. She drew closer to him and he kissed his way down to her neck. His tongue peeking out to lick her. Her skin was smooth and sweet to the taste. He expected nothing less from the beauty in his arms.

Their breathing had turned to hot and heavy, her fingers tugged his hair lightly trying to get closer. His scent was intoxicating. She grinded herself on his hardness.

She felt him tug her hands, and hold them together. "I want you so bad right now Michonne." His forehead rested on hers.

"Rick….." she panted, fully aroused. It was a fight on her part to resist his charms.

"I know...But I wanna do this right. You're worth it to me. You're worth the wait." He was stretching the wooing for as long as he could. He wasn't old fashioned, not in the least but he didn't want sex to be confused with infatuation which often masked itself as love. He could wait. She was like a street light coming on after dark, he knew where he wanted to be but now he could see how to get there.

He didn't even know he was looking for her but he was so grateful he had found her. Her treasured their time together.

She didn't know what he really meant, didn't quite understand the direct commitment in his words but she knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

"I'm taking you home." She saw the arousal on his face but smiled anyway because Rick had proven to her that chivalry wasn't dead.

He cradled her face and kissed her with a loud smack and opened the car door for her to sit.

He rounded to the drivers side, holding her hand as he began to drive down the trail.

She smiled at him as he kissed her wrist, the winding road in front of them helping her relax further into the seat.

 _Damn!_ There were those damn birds, singing again.

* * *

"Ok! Ok! You can open your eyes! Geez! You're worse than Dre!"

Michonne removed the blindfold with a laugh, curious to know where he had taken them.

It was another usual Sunday afternoon drive but Rick had given her a blindfold half way through to put on.

Andre was obviously in on it too because he said Rick had sworn him to secrecy and _the men_ had to stick together. The weather was cool today, the sun was still out but it's ray's were not unbearable. They were dressed in light clothes too.

Michonne was showing off in her black racer back top with the word _Queen_ emblazoned in white to the front. Rick had told her he had never seen a more fitting getup.

She had become his Queen in one night. She brought out the King in him, their prince was a restless mess in the backseat.

He rounded the car and held her hand as she stepped on to the pavement. She was confused as to why they had to strayed to this part of town. She knew that area, it was the stylishly luxurious part of town where all the fancy houses decorated the neighbourhood.

She wondered if Rick was visiting a friend and didn't tell her.

She watched him in his navy blue henley and Wrangler jeans as he opened the white picket gate to the house in front of her. Andre who was tucked in front of her, ran ahead like a runner hearing the starting pistol.

"Rick….What are we…?"

"Humor me ok." He extended a hand as she slipped hers in his. He lead the way, but she took in every single detail of the front yard.

The red brick walkway was flowy as it lead to the front door. The driveway could easily accommodate two cars. The most beautiful and colorful flower garden she had ever seen was to the left of the yard, _she_ _always wanted a flower garden._ The vibrant colors reminded her of the flowers Rick had sent to her office not too long ago.

There was a wide area of greenery and the brightness made the lawn look healthy.

Whoever lived here was blessed.

They stepped into the two story house and Michonne felt tears unexpectedly fill her eyes at the beauty of it all. The house was a pastel yellow, her favorite color and was homey with a modern appeal. She heard running above her, then the opening and closing of doors upstairs and assumed it was Andre.

"Dre. No running upstairs buddy!" Rick shouted. The running ceased much to Michonne's surprise. Andre was certainly listening more, especially when Rick was around.

"C'mon…..come see this." He took her hand again, it was the most natural thing in the world for them to stay connected.

She entered a small room with a floor to ceiling bookshelf on both sides filled with books. This lead way to a quaint nook with large red pillows, overlooking the large back yard and her hands flew to her mouth.

This was her dream house. She was speechless. She had this conversation with Rick weeks ago, yet somehow he had committed everything to memory.

She looked at him, her tears making everything seem hazy.

"So...I got you something….." he pulled out a blue velvet box from his jeans pocket and her heart stopped. He handed it to her and she took it with shaky hands.

She opened the box and a key rested against the white velvet blanket. She was now confused and slightly disappointed.

"A key…"

"The key to this house. It's yours. Ours….If you want it. Upstairs has three bedrooms and two baths. There's a half bath downstairs. A really large backyard….so…"

"And a Nook…...I've always wanted a Nook."

"I know."

"Rick what's happening here….?" She was scared and panicky and anxious with her thoughts. She needed clarification before she broke a leg jumping to conclusions.

He clarified everything by getting down on one knee before her, pulling out another blue box from his other pocket.

The tears came silently, but they came.

"Michonne I -"

"Wait for me Dad!" Andre shouted running towards them.

He stumbled to Rick's side almost falling over in his haste. Michonne laughed at her boy, while she failed at drying her happy, joyful tears.

"Can I go now?" He needed clearance from Dre, who nodded his permission.

"Michonne, I don't know what or who made you come to the ball that night but I know that my life had been forever changed when you threw your shoe at me." A chuckle escaped her lips at the memory.

"But getting to know you and Dre has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you and I would be honored if you would be my wife." The sparkling solitaire diamond dazzled with the evening sun. She didn't hesitate, despite her heart's fast pace.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" He almost jumped to his feet, too eager to slip the ring on her delicate finger.

Andre hugged her feet and she knew her son was happy too. She knew Rick loved them both, really loved them. Sometimes fairy tales could be for grown ups to. She certainly got hers.

"I'm gonna go choose my room!" Andre said giddily, racing back upstairs.

"No running!" They both shouted and then laughed when they realized how harmonized they had become.

"Out of the three bedrooms upstairs I think ones perfect for a nursery." A baby would be on their agenda as soon as they were married, she was sure of it.

"A baby huh…" she would love to give him a baby girl, with equal features from them both, she could picture it already.

"Yeah a baby. Dre needs sibling...You happy? You love the house?"

"I'm happy Rick. Happier than I thought I'd ever be. How did you even know about this place? It's everything I've ever wanted."

"I know. I remember everything you say Michonne. As for the house….let's just say I know a guy who knows a guy." he winked at her, she had fed him those lines a while ago.

"You even got me a Nook. Thank you Rick. I love it. I really do."

"I want to make you happy. Like how you've made me. You gave new meaning to my life Michonne. You and Dre. " He was sincere and she could tell by his tone.

"You gave new meaning to my own life too Rick, I was gone. And I was gone for a long time, but you brought me back. Your love for Andre did. I'm happy." She wiggled the key in front of him. She held the key to their new home but Rick held the key to her peace of mind.

"I feel like I'm having a heart attack." She was still in a genuine state of disbelief. Some people waited a lifetime for a moment like this.

She was engaged and he had bought them her dream house.

"That's ok. I know mouth to mouth."

She certainly felt like she was being resuscitated when he kissed her deeply, his tongue sweeping her mouth just as smoothly as he brought his hand around her nape. He brushed her cheek with his thumb as he pulled back from the kiss to stare at her.

There were no need for words. She knew what they were both thinking.

"Soon." Rick said and in his mind soon could very well be tomorrow.

"Soon." She responded.

"There's a swing set in the back yard!" Andre squealed, running around them, looking for a door that lead to the back of the house. They drew apart at his eagerness and followed him through the kitchen. Michonne admired the modern stainless steel look, the architecture of the house was impeccable. The construction of the hard exterior and soft interior of the house somehow made her reflect on her own life.

The destruction Mike left in his wake seemed irreparable but with a little bit of faith and a lot of love and _maybe_ a hint of magic she was able to construct something that blossomed with Rick.

She was in a fairy tale but this one had no evil stepsisters or bad endings.

She had found her true love.

The back yard had lots of room for kids to run and play. They were two full trees that stood above the wall in height, holding many stories she was sure. She leaned on the door frame as she watched Rick push Andre on the swing, Andre begged to be pushed higher, the smiles on both _her boys_ faces were contagious.

She looked up to the trees again and found it full of pretty birds.

She smiled to herself because the birds were singing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Writing this little fairy tale story for Rick and Michonne has brought me plenty of joy. I hope it did the same for you.

The next chapter will be the epilogue.

Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me as always.

Sophia

* * *

He had been kidnapped by his own friends and he didn't take too kindly to it.

"Don't even think about askin' again." Daryl anticipated his question and blocked him off early.

"So you won't even tell me where we're going?" Rick was trying not to be pissed. Today had been a busy day for him and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. His mother told him she was leaving for the day and he knew that meant he had to pick up her slack.

One minute his assistant Enid was telling him there was a package out front for his collection and the next minute he was being shoved quickly into a vehicle.

If he didn't hear Daryl's voice in the car he would've been angrier, now he was just annoyed and maybe slightly curious.

He knew they had been driving for a long time, they had to be well on the outskirts of town. Before he could ask where they were again, the car came to a hault and the sounds of doors opening and closing were heard loudly. The air was different wherever they were, it smelled like country and he knew he was right about the location.

The kidnapping was serious too, he had been handcuffed and blindfolded, Daryl had to guide him up the long staircase. He heard another voice on a phone and realized for the first time that his brother in law had been part of the abduction too.

Glenn and Daryl were gonna pay for this. Big-time.

Stairs. Hallway. Stairs.

Music was playing. The scent of something juicy and tasty penetrated his nostrils. Someone was cooking - a big meal maybe. Wherever they were had to be massive.

Could they be in a Hotel? Were they giving him a bachelor party?

Did Michonne know they were giving him a bachelor party? He began to feel uneasy.

Logic dictated it was too early for that kind of event. They hadn't set a date yet, all they knew was they were going to marry soon. Neither party wanted to wait. It was their nightly phone topic most nights.

He hadn't heard from her all day. Dre had a sleepover at his place and he dropped him off earlier than usual as she requested earlier that morning. They barely exchanged much words. She had a big case she was prepping for and he knew she needed her space. Now his hands were tied. He couldn't even call her.

He wondered if she had been kidnapped too.

He heard a door open and he was shoved inside. The room was quiet. It smelled clean.

Daryl's redneck voice penetrated the space. "I suggest you do as she asks." There was a click.

The door was closed.

He was now standing in a foreign room in a business suit, handcuffed and blindfolded.

He patiently awaited his _fate._

* * *

He felt the blindfold being gently lifted, he was now staring at the mastermind behind his kidnapping straight in the face and she had the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hi." she said most mischievously as he perused her from head to foot. The curvaceous black mini dress she wore with high black pumps were not in vain. Rick absorbed her and licked his lips when he was done gaping.

They were having a heated conversation in the manner he penetrated her with his gaze. He couldn't help linger on her cleavage that was beckoning him for a taste as she sashayed herself in front of him.

"If you wanted me all to yourself you know you could've just asked right?" He said, his hands still tied.

She had recruited Glenn and Daryl in her shenanigans. Even the hardened greaseball couldn't resist her charms.

"I know."

"You gonna untie me?" He asked, buying into her rouse. He felt honored that she loved him enough to kidnap him. Even though he had no clue what the charade was about.

"Depends….?" Her voice had a dip to it.

"On?" So he put one in his too, in the spirit of the rouse.

"You gonna behave?" She teased back, excited that he was willing to go to any lengths for her, even when she organized for him to be captured by two of his closest friends.

"You gonna give me a reason to misbehave?" He asked with a hopeful tone in his voice. It was no secret how thirsty he was to possess her body as much as she possessed his heart. The hunger grew twice as much and twice as fast when they got engaged.

"I guess you wanna know what this is all about." she moved over him and uncuffed him.

"I'm a bit curious." He rubbed the spot where the cuffs rested previously, in hope she would come kiss it for him and make the non existent pain better.

"Well….three months ago you came in and swept me off my feet. Since then I felt as though I've had no control over falling head over heels in love with you. Now that we're gonna get married I drew up a contract for us so we can set some ground rules for our upcoming marriage." She was in lawyer mode as she stepped to the lone, dark oak table in the room that held her briefcase and what appeared to be a walk talky. Her subterfuge had been well planned out. He was taking notes for future use.

She pulled out a manilla folder that held a few documents. Rick couldn't help stare at her round bottom as she sauntered towards said table.

"Ground rules? Contract?" She was using her lawyer skills on him, which turned him on immensely.

"Yes. You're always in control. You come in and take care of me and Andre and you're always buying stuff, I mean you're so perfect." She made it sound like a chore that she was the recipient of his love. When in truth and in fact she was a slave to his heart.

"Well I-"

"Stop talking. I'm in charge here. You'll listen to what I say and you can answer either yes or no from here on out. Understood?" She leaned over him until their lips were almost touching and it took everything in him not to kiss her.

Michonne in charge of him? He was here for that.

"Understood." He answered firmly, which bought him a satisfactory grin.

"Good. I'm about to read this contract. Remember. Yes or No" She held the paper in front of her as she hiked her already too tight, too short skirt and sat on the desk with a cross of her legs.

Rick's view widened and he took off his jacket and tried to adjust the sudden tight space in his pants.

"I Michonne Phillips of somewhat sound mind and very sexy body do propose the following criteria for marriage to one Rick Grimes -" her opening statement had him laughing and with a gesture of his hand he encouraged her to continue.

"I'll make the bed and you take out the trash." She paused to see his expression when he realized how silly her 'contract' really was.

It was all in lieu of something greater, so she continued when he gave her his first yes.

"No skipping ahead when we binge watch Netflix." This had been a serious area of contention with them and she needed to lay down the law once and for all.

"Now wait a min-" He began to protest but she folded her arms in defiance. "Ok. You win." He accepted his fate.

"I promise to kiss you when you're mad if you hug me whenever I'm angry at you."

"Done." He laughed. This was easy.

"Our first fight must mean something." She was serious about this one, they were yet to disagree on anything major, so a serious argument would be unchartered territory for them both.

"Okay." He said unable to see him disagreeing with her, she was usually right about a lot of things. However if she was wrong about something he would like to be around for it.

"I will still pick from your food even when I say I'm not hungry and you won't ever be mad about it." She tried to control the smirk on her face.

"I always pack extra on my plate for that very same reason anyways." Her answer was _no_ most times but he knew his girl liked to eat. Especially from his plate.

"Good." She smiled at his response and the dull room got a whole lot brighter.

"The birds and the bees talk with Andre…..that's yours." She stated factly.

"My pleasure." He responded, thinking about his inquisitive son.

"We'll never turn each other down for sex."

"Won't be a problem for me." He knew when he had her finally, he would be insatiable.

"Good. Now this part is non negotiable so if you don't agree all bets are off."

His eyebrows raised, curious as to what could possibly be non negotiable for a marriage with her. He knew with the strong love he felt for her he would always give her whatever she wanted.

"I make the babies and you kill the bugs. Deal?"

He laughed, it came from deep in his belly and it filled the large room.

"Deal. Is that it?" He asked, ready to take her into his itching arms. He was more than ready to wife her now.

"I have an addendum." She was gonna throw in a final thought for good measure.

"Lay it on me." Whatever her desire, he would fulfill it.

"Loyalty and Orgasms. That's all I want."

"And Food" She was a bear when she wasn't fed. Her knowing smirk told him she didn't mind his own addendum. She pretended to scribble something on the paper in her hand before she settled her eyes on him.

"That's it? We good now?" He just wanted to know if he could touch her already.

She nodded and uncrossed her legs and placed the folder back into the briefcase.

"Good. Now come here." He said as she gave in and found her way on his lap, her ass resting right on his crutch intentionally.

"I know I'm a handful but that's why you got two hands." She shrugged knowing she had won this one.

"You are a handful but I'm fully capable of _handling_ you." He was unable to resist a smutty double entendre. "Where do I sign?" His voice was laced with seduction.

"As a sign of good faith I think you should sign right here." She touched her lips and he dived right in, sucking at her bottom lip as his arms tightened around her small waist.

He moaned as he invaded her her mouth with his tongue. Michonne tried to keep her head on right. Rick had a way of making her drift off when his lips were mating with hers and she couldn't get distracted from the main reason she was here.

"Rick?" She called as his tongue and lips descended to her neck and shoulders.

"What is it baby?" He said his voice muffled in between her delicate flesh.

"There's one more thing…...Will you marry me?" She asked softly.

Her words got his attention and his ministrations stopped as he stared at her.

"We're already getting married." He said matter of factly.

She played with his curls at the base of his neck in an effort to calm herself.

"Will you marry me…. today?" Her nerves had taken over, unsure what his response would be.

"I'm a little confused." His brows furrowed as he leaned back in the chair, his hands clasped around her waist.

"You see the thing is. This is Castle Darlington. We have it to use for the day. Everybody's downstairs. If you've got nothing planned for the rest of the day I was wondering if you'd marry me?" Her tone and his heart dictated that he acquiesced to her request.

His mind went in all directions, she had this whole thing planned right from the start.

He felt romanced, even guys liked to be wooed now and then.

Was this how the rest of his life was going to be? He didn't mind being inundated with Michonne forever.

She would always be a thousand steps ahead of him and he would have to play catch up.

He was looking forward to it.

"I don't have a tux…" Well he wasn't going to give into her so easily, although who was he really fooling here? Certainly not his fiance.

She went to the walky talky and hit the contact nub.

"Bring it in." Were the three words she spoke.

The rich gold doorknob to his left turned and in walked Daryl dressed impeccably in a black three pieces suit and Andre in a mini version trodding in behind him.

Daryl handed him a brown garment bag. Michonne had thought about everything. He didn't expect anything less from the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"Rick! Did you say yes? Are you gonna marry us today?" The sweet little brown eyed boy bounced from one foot to the next excitedly.

"Yeah buddy I am." Rick thought Andre was his ally. He could see he would play both sides in the future. He needed to have a talk with his future son, the men needed to stick together.

"Yes! You know then you'll be my daddy for real for real! Hurry up and get dressed!" Andre said, clearly today was all about him.

"I can't wait son." Rick said patting his neat hair. He looked at his man Daryl, he appeared to be a lieutenant in Michonne's army. He felt his loyalty slipping.

If he was in Daryl's shoes he'd chose Michonne over himself any day. He really couldn't blame him.

"Ok good. I'm leaving to get dressed. Daryl I'm trusting you to have him at the altar in half hour." She said still in command mode as she started to exit.

"You got it Michonne." The mechanic grunted.

Rick yanked her back before she could get to the door. Her ear was close to his lips when he spoke in a hushed tone. "Don't feel you're getting away scot free with this siege Mrs. Grimes." He teased her and her breath hitched. "I'm gonna show you what's non negotiable tonight." He watched her lick her lips with the promise his words held.

Yeah they were getting married today alright. Rick had a contract of his own to mediate over.

* * *

"As cliche as this really sounds, you do look like a princess!" Sasha fanned her tears away as she took in Michonne's magical appearance. She was a vision in her off the shoulder, duchess satin dress the color of ivory. She opted for a flower crown for a touch of magic to her hair and sparkly shoes with the most beautiful diamante heels.

Michonne stole a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror in Castle Darlington's main bedroom.

Her breath caught, she felt like if she had stepped out of a fairy tale book. Perhaps she was sleeping beauty and she was awoken by her one true love. Before Rick she did feel like she had been asleep. She had closed herself off to any future notion that she would find love again. He had helped her open her eyes.

Everything was different now that she saw Rick.

"Oh my God. You look stunning sweetie." Andrea said as she stepped into the room. Michonne was exquisite in her wedding dress, her locks were neatly styled to accommodate her flower crown, the pair of studded earring adding the right sparkle to her updo.

"The guys are ready. You ready to do this?" Andrea and Sasha were her bridesmaids, luckily they were able to acquire two of the same color peach dresses at such short notice. When Michonne shared her kidnapping plan and subsequent impromptu marriage to Rick they sprung into action looking for an appropriate dress to accommodate her down the aisle.

The wedding itself was a small one, with only very close friends and family in attendance.

Castle Darlington was as breathtaking in view from the drive through the gates.

Once Deanna heard of Michonne's plan; who she had grown quite fond of, she called in a few favors.

Being the Mayor had its perks.

Soon enough they were pulling up to Darlington, seeing a Castle in real life made her aware of how much time had passed since its inception. It's tall pillars looked strong and timeless. It's stature was royal in design and from what she had been told there were over 30 rooms inside. The grass blanketing the perimeter of the castle was greener than any lawn she had seen and was neat enough to be believe it had been trimmed with scissors held by elves. The castle stood the test of time well. The few cracks she had seen only added to its aesthetics.

She was going to marry the man of her dreams today. She was going to have a fairy tale wedding.

After Mike, love became a four letter word to her. L-O-V-E, but with her whirlwind courtship with Rick she learned that love wasn't just a word to be spelt, it was a word to be felt.

She took a breath in as she walked to the door, Sasha and Andrea shared a glassy exchange. If there was anyone deserving of this kind of happiness, it was Michonne.

"C'mon, let's go kiss the Miss goodbye." Sasha winked at her friend as they walked down the Castle hallways.

* * *

The wedding took place outdoors; lanterns and fairy lights hung from tree branches. It was high impact and very romantic in setting. A circular seating scheme was placed close enough for the intimacy of the day.

The day had been immaculate with perfect sunny weather. Mother nature had granted her blessings of the union of two imperfect souls who had come together so perfectly. Everything felt surreal as Rick held Michonne's hand and repeated the heartfelt words Father Gabriel spoke for him to mimic.

When she had completed her part and he slipped the diamond ring on her finger her eyes misted.

She didn't think she would ever feel this loved again. She didn't know if anyone could ever love Andre as much as Rick did.

"Rick has asked to say a few words before my pronouncement." Father Gabriel was cheerful in his delivery.

Rick cleared his throat, holding Michonne's hands tighter as he faced her pretty face. She really was a stunning bride.

"Michonne, the first time I saw you I knew somehow my heart belonged to you. Then I got to know you and I realized it wasn't just my heart you owned. You possessed my soul too. I can't say I understand everything life tries to ask me but I know if love is the question, we're the answer. Thank you for sharing your life and your son with me."

"You're welcome Dad!" Andre shouted from the seat next to his grandmother who tried her best to shush her elated grandson.

Michonne giggled, her son was confident in the fact Rick belonged to him too and the smile on her face grew deeper.

"By the power vested in me and with the obvious approval of Andre I now pronounce you man and wife. Rick, you may kiss your bride." Gabriel looked on gleefully as the couple in front him kissed each other.

Rick set Michonne's heart a whirl as he kissed her for the first time as her husband. They hugged each other, smiling happily at the cheers and applause that came from the small crowd who witnessed their union.

There were birds flying above them. Michonne was amazed at the sight _and_ the sound they created. They sweetly chirped above them making her fantasy wedding so much more a reality.

"You think we're gonna live happily ever after?" She asked her husband sweetly.

"I think being married to you is probably the closest I'll get to it and that's more than enough for me." His answer was perfect just like the rest of him. She kissed him this time and pulled him in closer as their lips smashed together.

* * *

There was no feeling or experience to compare what it felt like being Rick's wife. She was joyful and grateful and thrilled that her dream had come true. Even if she was late in realizing she still had dreams. She was in love, irrevocably. Rick was a craving she would never get tired of. Being with him fed her more than any nourishment.

She felt him touch the back of her neck as they walked down the Castle hallway to their suite for the night, given to them by the gracious Darlingtons as a wedding present.

She looked to him and the giddy feeling returned, perhaps she was a bit nervous knowing he was about to make her his in every sense of the word.

"Mrs. Grimes." He turned the brass knob and held the door open for her.

She stepped inside and couldn't take her eyes off the four poster canopy bed that took up most of the room. There were lit scented candles all around the room casting a dim romantic light on the immaculate bedroom; courtesy of Sasha and Andrea she was sure.

Images of her and Rick in the middle of it ravishing each other until the morning came danced in her head.

"Andre seems to be happy about this impromptu sleepover with Grandma D and Aunt Maggie."

Rick loosened his tie and nodded to her. "He has them wrapped around his little finger already and he knows it."

"Did you see his face light up like a Christmas tree when he asked you?" Andre had a Daddy now and he was happy and proud to let the world know.

Michonne was already feeling the ease of shared parentage with Rick. She didn't have to make all the hard decisions with regards to her little man by herself anymore.

Single motherhood was a song she and Andre had sung for a long time. They made harmonious music when it was just the two of them but now her duet had become a trio.

"Yeah. He made all kinda promises for me to say yes." Rick would have agreed to anything for Dre. He needed this night to be the first night of many where he would get to spend some highly anticipated alone time with his wife.

Michonne laughed at the memory, she too slipped her crown out of her hair. Rick walked towards her, his unbuttoned white shirt and dress pants creating a sultry image that had her mouth watering.

He stood in front of her and his fingers grazed her cheek. Although they were yet to experience each other intimately Rick had made it plain how much he wanted her. Michonne already knew he was a passionate lover, she could tell by the generous and caring manner he administered his love to her.

With just a simple brush of her cheek her body felt like it was on fire.

"How do you feel?" She was trying to gauge if he was as nervous as she was. He didn't seem so, not one bit.

He looked at her adoringly, "Complete." Somehow his response settled her a bit.

"No regrets?"

"My only regret is that I didn't meet you sooner." It had been his thought since the woman he loved kidnapped him to marry her. He should have met her sooner.

"Rick?" All was right in her world now. She was ready to be his.

"Yes my love."

"Make love to me."

He kissed her. His firm lips crashed onto her soft ones with promise. His hands began to tug at her poofy dress. They paused in their connection and she turned around for him to zip her out of her current constraints.

She stood before him in her white strapless bra and white garter belt. He lost the use of his legs at the angelic sight she made. He was about to touch an angel. His eyes were totally focused on her and he forgot how to swallow.

Her body was phenomenal, curvaceous in all the right places. His member twitched at attention in his pants.

"Wife. Come here." She walked towards him and he placed her between his legs. He reached to the back of her and slipped her bra off easily. Her sweet mahogany breasts released from their holds and his greedy mouth took possession. He rolled her nipples in his wet mouth and she hauled in a breath and tensed. "Rick….it's been a while for me." She knew she had put the disclaimer out there before but she felt the need to reiterate.

"I'll take my time baby. I promise." He hoped it was a promise he could keep. He was already straining against his boxers with an ardent need to be inside her. He'd been waiting for this moment for months.

"I don't think I want you to." He paused from making his way down her flat stomach.

Her words stripped away his restraint. "Take of all your clothes then." He said as he shed his boxers and pants in one sweep.

By the time her naked frame got on the bed, Michonne felt her own moist heat as Rick's fingers found her core.

"Michonne, do you know how sexy you are? You're so perfect. Do you see what you do to me?" His hardened pink tipped manhood was stiff in his grasp and she reached out to touch it.

When Michonne's soft hands finally touched him Rick thought that would be the death of him. There was a jolt of electricity that sparked through his body at her touch. He quivered as she began to play with his tip.

He gently removed her eager fingers,. He didn't want their wedding night to be over prematurely. He hovered over her smooth dark skin and kissed her neck. He dipped to the underside of her breast, paying great attention to both mounds. She let out a soft murmur at his contact.

He kissed her belly reverently, imagining the children she would bear him. Her hands tangled in his curls as he felt her knees fall apart for him.

He positioned himself at her entrance. He needed more time to explore her, but they were both burning up with desire. If he didn't slip into her soon he would explode.

He looked at the treasure he was about to delve into and kissed her there.

He pushed into her, gently at first and he felt the slight tremor in her body when he was at her hilt.

"You're perfect Michonne." He said kissing her eagerly, both finding a rhythm that followed their passion.

Rick couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him with such nakedness, perhaps no one ever did before.

He was glad he decided to wait, he felt transcended and he knew their closeness was something real.

"You're okay?" He asked, checking on her. She gripped his arms firmly as she rolled her body into his. A soft sheen of sweat made her chocolatey skin glow decadently under the candle light, her hot moist passage gripped him tightly and he felt his restraint slipping. He wanted to make this last but between her breasts rubbing against his chest and the euphoric feel of him deep into her tight passage he knew it wouldn't be long.

"You feel so good." She fit snugly around him, the feel of her was exquisite.

She looked up at him in the dimness of the room, he was an Adonis. She picked up the pace at his words. Michonne had never experienced love making so sweet. She wanted to make love with him until everything she was was melded into him.

Even as she felt the swirling low in her core, she knew she was already fully captured in his rapture.

"Rick -" she breathed out as he kissed her neck and maintained his rhythmic rocking. Her breathless moans were drawing him to the edge. He would never be able to stop making love to her, it was equivalent to counting the grains of sand on the shore.

Their movements became stronger and more frantic as he took them higher. Pleasure surrounded them. He felt her clutch tighten and knew she was on the verge of her release. Her body buckled under him, she came with a silent scream, her body coarsed with orgasm.

With a few sharp rapid pumps, he came with her name on his lips. His seed spilling into her with dynamic force. He kissed her lips firmly. She was his wife. She was his life.

"I love you Rick." She said and felt a silent tear trail her cheek.

"Why are you crying? Are these happy tears?" He asked, he wanted their first time together to be a memorable one. A spiritual experience that drew them closer together.

"They're very happy tears. Thank you for making my dreams come true." Her emotions were getting the best of her. Who better to share them with than her husband?

"Michonne…...don't you know by now? You're the true dream here."

Rick was a true romantic at heart, a modern day Prince Charming. Their whole relationship from Cinderella-like first meeting to Castle wedding was a dreamy concept.

It wasn't so much that she was cynical in the belief of having a true love, it was the hope that like the make-believe stories she had read as a child, that true love wasn't fake too; like pumpkin coaches and fairy godmothers.

Giving Rick a chance had changed her.

She had learnt with a little bit of faith and a lot of love, once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, life can give you a fairy tale.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alas, this one shot, turned short story(because of y'all) have finally come to a close. Thank you for all your support and reviews. You guys make this all worthwhile.**

 **Now I'm no pregnancy expert so forgive me if there are errors. Enjoy the Epilogue!**

 **Sophia**

* * *

Rick couldn't wait to see his family, it had been a long day of tweaking and finalizing his speech for his official takeover from the incumbent Deanna Grimes that was set for Monday. His Mother's legacy had inspired him to step up to the plate and try his best to fill her shoes. Having served in the position of Alexandria's City Council as the Public Works Director he was no stranger to the tasks necessary to meet the needs of the people. He was the man who got things done and was a friend to everyone. He knew he had the town's full support. His only challenge was a dark horse in the form of Eugene Porter, who was not a favorite among the jurisdiction, not even by a stretch of the imagination.

His main motivator remained Michonne's unrelenting faith in his ability to win. She believed he could successfully function in the position of Mayor of Alexandria and he didn't want to fail her. He pulled into his red bricked driveway, anticipating being greeted by his very pregnant wife and inquisitive son who he had missed terribly. It had only been a year since his mischievous wife kidnapped him from work and laid out a contract for marriage he was too happy to agree upon. She then proceeded to tell him they were getting married said day. It had been the best day of his life.

He laughed to himself, only a year had gone by and he was still deeply in love with her. Every step she made, every breath she took affected his whole being and he wanted to do everything possible to make her happy. These days it wasn't much though, she was four days over her due date and it was frustrating her to no end. They had a few false alarms that just left them both frustrated. Michonne wanted their baby out already. She had convinced herself she was having a goat because all their tiny princess did was kick her Mommy as often as she could, as if to announce she was coming soon; but she was yet to catch that flight.

He opened the front door, the scent of shrimp scampi filling his nostrils and he was compelled to follow the rich flavor.

"Patricia, that smells delicious" he said rounding the large baby blue colored kitchen, fully expecting to see their housekeeper at the stove. Instead he was shocked to see Michonne in short denim cutoffs and one of his tees stirring the aromatic scampi. The tee shirt still dwarfed her, even with her large belly.

"Babe?" He said softly as she turned to face him guiltily. Michonne was mostly all belly, he was very appreciative of the size of her breasts as they got ready to nourish their child but she hadn't put on any additional weight. She was still sexy, especially from behind.

"Rick! You're home early!" Her tone used indicated she wasn't expecting him home so soon, she glanced at the time on the microwave.

"Yeah I am. Tara and Rosita have everything set for Monday. So they sent me home to my pregnant wife who's supposed to be in bed. But to my surprise she's on her swollen feet in the kitchen cooking dinner." He folded his arms and leaned on the marble top counter as he waited to be bathed in excuses from the beauty before him.

"I was bored. And hungry." She proffered vainly, her chocolate brown eyes taking him in.

"Where's Pat?"

"Patricia had to leave because Otis had an emergency. So I sent her home. Rick you know I can't be in bed all day." He pulled out a chair for her with his long, lean leg and tilted his head for her to sit.

"We decided that's what you were gonna do? Do you remember? Or are you gonna claim babygirl is givin' you selective amnesia again?" He sauntered to the tall silver fridge and pulled out their Brita mug, filling a glass of water and handing it to her.

Ever since their doctor informed them that she was a bit dehydrated, Rick made sure she was always in close proximity to a bottle of water no matter what room of the house she was in.

He placed a kiss on her forehead as he touched her stomach in greeting.

"Drink up. And then back to bed babe." He said, his voice strong, hoping she didn't have a counter argument.

"Dinner is actually ready. You can dish it out. I'll sit right here. " She smiled innocently, earning a side eye from him. "Can you call your son please? I've been calling him to dinner for the past fifteen minutes but he's yet to answer me or come downstairs."

She watched him walk to the staircase and throw his voice to call Dre, "Andre Grimes?" His voice floated to the top of the stairs. He loved saying his whole name, the adoption made Andre his son in all the ways that mattered. Nothing was ever going to change that.

A door opened and a soft angelic voice answered "Daddy! You're here!"

"Dinner. Get your butt downstairs." His chest expanded everytime Andre called him Daddy.

"He's been playing that video game you bought him. " She remembered the day he bought the gift for Dre, he had fallen asleep with the thing in his hands for days.

Andre raced down the stairs and leapt into Rick's ready arms. "How long have your mom been calling you son?" The brown eyed boy squinted at Michonne, just like he'd seen his Dad do a million times.

"Can I ask him Mom?"

"Have at it Peanut." Michonne said gathering plates to set the large oak dinner table.

"Can I go over to Aunt Maggie's and Uncle Glenn's for the night dad? Please?" There wasn't much Rick refused Andre. He was a bright kid with all the mischievous trimmings of a 6 year old and he loved him more than his own life.

"Chores?" Rick questioned feeling better at giving in because Andre knew he had to work for the things he wanted sometimes.

"Done!"

"Homework?" They were playing a game. A game they both loved; the father and son game.

"Done!" He answered proudly.

"Did you make your bed?" It was Andre's least favorite task to do in the whole house.

"Daaaddd!" He whined, "We have a housekeeper. I don't have to make my bed." Before Rick could refute his spoiled ramblings the doorbell chimed and Andre looked away guiltily.

Guilt seemed to be a constant theme in their home today.

"You called them?" Andre had his Friday night planned, he was just catching up. He looked at Michonne for confirmation. "It's Friday." she shrugged, Rick saw the tiredness on her face and his decision was easily and wisely made.

"I'll let them in." He clutched Andre under his arm like a sack of rice and walked to the door with him giggling in his hold.

"Hey sis." Rick greeted Maggie and Glenn, the couple was casually dressed for the cool weather.

"Hey to you too. We thought we'd take the slugger off your hands tonight." She laughed as she hugged Andre.

"Yeah apparently everything was worked out before I got here." He laughed realizing it was true, even when he met Michonne at the ball; fate had already worked things out for them.

"That's the way it usually is." Glenn chimed in with a laugh.

"I'm gonna get my bag!" Andre ran to the stairs again.

"Walk Dre!" Rick shouted, the boy had one method of getting around; run to everywhere he needed to go.

"Michonne's resting?" Maggie was surprised she wasn't greeted by the both of them, they were usually joined at the hip.

"Resting? I wish. I came home to her making dinner."

"Rick she is probably so frustrated right now." It was no secret that they were past their due date, Michonne who was accustomed being on the go had been miserable when Dr. Grant placed her on complete bed rest two weeks ago.

"Yeah. I know. I can't wait to put this campaign behind us. I think that's half of her stress." She had provided her legal skills from their bed, providing full support for anything amiss in their crusade. Her input had been critical and influential in tying up this whole endeavor.

Andre returned quickly, excitement glowing on his face, his basketball tucked under his arm. "I'm ready Aunt Maggie." He was all smiles; sleepovers at Aunt Maggie's and uncle Glenn's house meant late nights, hot chocolate with marshmallows and video games galore.

"Go say goodbye to Mama." Rick encouraged as Michonne entered the tidy living room.

"Hey guys." She waved, taking a seat on the couch as Maggie bent to kiss her cheek.

"How's my favorite sister in law doing?" The pretty brunette never got tired of watching Michonne waddle. If there ever was a waddling competition, Michonne would win.

"Mags, I'm you're only sister in law. And I'm miserable. You guys gonna be ok with Dre?" She gave her son a once over, a silent approval being sent out for the matching basketball outfit he wore. Basketball camp over the summer had done wonders for his talent and skill with the ball he loved so much.

"Of course. We may make a weekend out of it. We're practicing remember." Glenn teased the three of them, throwing a wink at Maggie.

"They don't come that size. Just saying." Rick gathered Michonne's feet in his hands and began to gently massage them, taking care as they were already swollen. Another reason why he wasn't too pleased about finding her on her feet.

"Bye Mama!" Andre squeezed her in a hug, passing a faint hand on her tummy. "Daddy, don't forget to call me if Judy comes!" He reminded his father, not wanting to be left out of all the excitement that was sure to surround his baby sister's birthday.

"I won't son." Rick hoped tonight held promise for Judith's arrival, he needed his wife happy and comfortable. He was also eager to meet his Princess.

"Can we go now!?" Andre was anxious to get his Friday night started.

Rick ushered them out the door and waved them off after seeing Glenn's Volvo drive away.

"You think he'll remember us? Everything is Uncle Glenn and Aunt Maggie these days." She wasn't jealous by any means, quite the opposite, Andre now had a family that brought immense joy to his life. He thrived on the attention his aunt, uncle and grandparents reigned down on him.

"He might….but don't worry. We got another one coming." Rick returned to the couch and began to massage her feet again. She purred like a cat and sank deeper into the plush couch, relaxing completely for the first time that day. Rick had that effect on her. His presence set her soul right, even if she felt as big as a house.

He lifted her jersey over the roundness of her stomach and rubbed her belly lovingly.

"I don't think you've ever been sexier. You just exude this raw, powerful beauty and I can't seem to peel my eyes away from you sometimes." His statement was honest; he saw what being pregnant did to her and he couldn't wait to do it again. He loved looking at every square inch of her body, witnessing the changes she had undergone.

She had a potent pregnancy aura. Her glow up, had him caught up.

Michonne felt hot and sweaty most days, bloated and aching had been a part of who she was for weeks now yet this man she loved so much told her he found her beautiful. Her eyes pooled thinking about how happy Rick made her. Damn her topsy-turvy emotions.

"Even when I made you turn the house upside down looking for my car keys and they were in the fridge all along? And I had no recollection of putting it there?" Pregnancy brain had her doing all sorts of weird stuff.

"Even when you tried to make a phone call on the microwave." he reminded, they had laughed for days about her microwave blunder.

She closed her eyes again, happy they had a blissful moment alone.

"Remind me what I said about the epidural again?" She easily segued from one topic to the next these days. Rick didn't question her on the randomness of her discussions. She just needed him to participate. Anything that was important to her was also important to him.

"You said even if you're threatening divorce I mustn't give in to your request." She had been keen thus far on having a natural birth like she did with Andre.

"Good. Stand your ground when I get demanding." She often teased him that he had married Mrs. Always Right but she was adamant on this subject of labor drugs.

"Don't I always?" She opened her eyes at his retort and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Bro! You don't!" Her laughter filled the room and she clutched her belly trying to control the jiggle. Rick thought it was cute and propped his head in his hand as he leaned on the couch, admiring her openly.

He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He couldn't remember what his life was like before they met. He knew in his past relationships he had been attached to a few lightning bugs but he had found lightning in Michonne and she lit up his life like no one had before.

She jerked forward and held her chest, alarming Rick in the process.

"Baby, what is it?"

"I don't know I just felt a weird bit of pain for a moment." She sat upright as best as she could, trying to ascertain the root cause of the sharpness in her body.

"We're going to the hospital." He jumped off the chair, ready to grab their go bag.

"No Rick. It's gone now. I can't go to the hospital again and come back home empty handed. It had been slightly funny with the first false alarm, now it's outright torture." Her pleading eyes had him battling with pleasing her or being proactive.

"Ok fine. Let's go to bed them. I'll bring a plate up for you." Pleasing her won the uneven battle.

"You gonna make me feel better?" She tried her best to sound seductive, wanting to believe she was sexier than a beached whale, even if she couldn't see her feet.

She wouldn't mind being ravished by Rick. He certainly had a way of making her forget her worries and fears.

He tilted his head and searched her face for her subliminal message. It was a short search, he knew his wife well. He knew what she wanted and exactly how he was going to give it to her.

She saw a spark of desire in Rick's eyes and it ignited a passion in her.

All of a sudden she was ready for bed. Her sex drive was through the roof since she hit her third trimester. These days she tired Rick out, but he was a trooper.

"Ok!" He helped her off the couch as was their ritual and guided her up the stairs.

"You tired?" She was concerned, knowing the campaign was taking a lot from him.

"Like I would turn down pregnancy sex with you." It was a ludicrous thought. Tired or not, he would pleasure Michonne into the night.

Pregnancy sex didn't involve pulling out, he hoped it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"You would think that I'd know the difference between indigestion and labour pains right?" Michonne was slightly embarrassed at her lack of expertise on the dilemma at hand. It had been their third trip to the hospital in two weeks for what she described as the worst labor pain she had ever experienced. Although technically she really was no expert on the matter, having been through labor only once in her life. Andre's birth and delivery had been a three hour walk in the park. Her baby boy was an eager beaver it seemed, having announced his presence to the world two weeks before his due date and with just three hours of staggered pushing with Sasha and Andrea as her breathing coaches and moral support.

"It's okay Michonne." Rick soothed as they entered their buttercup yellow master bedroom. He plopped their Grimes baby bag on the ground, shed his jeans and brown t shirt and dived straight on to the bed they had left just two hours prior. Michonne checked her watch, it was 2:45 am and she knew Rick was tired. He had been dedicated to fulfilling all her wants and needs within the last months of pregnancy, which ranged from midnight trips to their local fast food join for fries and a milkshake to having to sleep in the guest bedroom to give her some much needed space on the already large Queen size bed.

She eased her way carefully next to him, having one speed as of late which was a snail's pace. Her gigantic size belly allowing her to take things one literal step at a time was often a joke for Rick and Andre who laughed their belly full at her penguin like waddle.

"Are you mad?" She set her eyes on his bare back knowing that her devoted husband could already be on his way to dreamland. His blue boxers rested snug on his lower half and she couldn't help but admire his muscle toned legs.

Rick was a very attractive man, oozing sex appeal in simple things like falling asleep with his back turned to her. Even in her four days overdue pregnant state she found her man desirable and she would love to feel him bring her to a definitive moment of ecstasy again. Just like he did a few hours prior.

She had high hopes that their early Sunday morning tryst might help take her mind off the extreme anxiety over her baby not wanting to come into the world just yet.

Her additional hope was that sex would induce labor but it didn't.

Hearing the concerned awareness in Michonne's voice caused Rick to fight back the hands of sleep that promised a much needed rest to assure his beautiful, big-bellied wife.

"I could never be mad. You're carrying our baby. And she's as stubborn as you are." He teased already rubbing the ball under her dress. She was yet to change her clothes from their trip to the hospital. He sat up and slipped the peach maxi dress over her head, leaving her in her matching maroon bra and what she called her big woman drawers.

She expressed at this stage of her pregnancy comfort came before style.

"Judy, your Mommy and Daddy are ready to meet you honey. Come on out and say hi to us." Rick ended the chat with a kiss to her protruding belly.

"You know I forgot to sign Andre's consent form for his school trip next week." It had slipped her mind with everything going in. The campaign and the baby was always at the forefront of her mind.

"I signed it in the car this morning. It was all he could talk about." Rick sauntered to the sofa next to their dresser to get her third pillow. Michonne was drooling at his naked bowed legs as he returned to her. He anticipated her needs and delivered on it.

"Rick, you do so much for us, Thank you for taking care of me and Dre." She knew her hormones were leading her but she needed to voice her gratitude.

He took her lips in his and plunged his tongue into her wet mouth. His hands rubbed her nipples and she stiffened under his touch.

"You don't have to thank me. You and Dre and this _baby_ are my family. I love you. You changed my life Michonne." He gathered her in his arms as they got comfortable on the bed. She rubbed his tanned arm as he held her close after adjusting the comforter around them.

"Let's get some sleep okay."

"Okay. Goodnight Rick. Sweet dreams." Her eyes were drooping, the safety of his arms encouraging her to rest her mind and body.

"That's what you are to me." He closed his eyes too and their child within said goodnight to her daddy with a kick to his hand.

They both fell asleep smiling.

* * *

She was bursting with pride listening to Rick give his acceptance speech, his voice full of control and command. He was a vision in a black suit and red tie, Andre at his side decked out in a mini version of Rick's suit. He was beaming at Rick. His father was his superhero brought to life. She couldn't be any prouder of the two men in her life.

It was a warm day out in Alexandria Square where the final rally took place. The crowd that assembled two hours earlier already celebrating Rick's unprecedented victory flowed down the side avenue like a river. The mood was jubilant and quite contagious as every bystander were waving flags and banners celebrating Rick Grimes. Michonne opted to stay to the front of the crowd with Maggie and her friends Sasha and Andrea who came in full support of their new Mayor. She couldn't believe how her life had transformed in a year.

Rick pleaded with her to stay in bed today since her back had been hurting her all weekend but she sweetly informed him that she wasn't missing this day for anything. He prudently placed Maggie on watch duty who was happy to oblige him.

"Look at Dre, if he smiles any wider his cheeks will split." Sasha laughed seeing her godson looking very comfortable on the large stage. His hand was clutched in Deanna's as she too was gazing at Rick with love and admiration.

Rick looked at his predecessor and Andre and winked at them both. His eyes searched the front of the crowd for Michonne, finding her in yet another stunning red bow collared dress fitting snugly over her protruding stomach. His gaze penetrated her, silently questioning if she was feeling okay. She nodded to him and she saw him visibly relax as he traded spots with Deanna.

"These Grimes are taking over the damn city! It's a damn travesty!" A tall dirty blonde woman behind Andrea spoke loudly, her voice dripping with disdain.

Andrea turned around to the non-supporter to take her in; there was always one in every crowd.

"These _Grimes_ are exactly what this town need." Andrea couldn't determine if she put her wig on wrong or if she had a badly botched haircut. She decided her long neck out shun the wacky hairdo on any given Sunday. She tried her best to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful.

"The Grimes are a bunch of hypocrites! I know what Deanna is like! Her son ain't no better!"

Michonne turned around along with Maggie and Sasha, curious to see the culprit behind the noise. "Hey, that's my husband you're talking about. Maybe you should leave if your not happy." She couldn't hide her irritation. Who would dare to question Rick Grimes' character on such an auspicious occasion? Maggie placed a cautionary hand around her shoulders, not wanting her sister in law to get too worked up.

"Forgive her Michonne, that wig is obviously on too tight. Nice hairdo but isn't it too early for Halloween?" Andrea was that woman who never backed down from a bully. She was also that woman who would defend her people no matter what.

"Better a bad wig than a bad face." Long neck retorted with a lopsided smirk. Andrea wanted to smack that smirk off her face but she restrained herself mentally.

"You think I'm gonna comeback with a face insult? I won't say mean things about your looks. Your face speaks for itself." So she was pissed now, especially as people were beginning to focus on them and not Deanna who was giving another awe inspiring speech.

"Ok guys. Cut it out." Sasha intervened, forcefully shoving Andrea away from the angry stranger.

"Yeah remove her from my sight." Maggie was surprised this woman was so brave to attend a rally in honor of her Mother and her brother when she knew she hated them both.

"Look I know this is a public place but you don't need to be here!" Michonne turned to her, not to be quieted so easily when people were being hateful.

"What? You gonna get a crane to move us both? You're as big as a house!" Bad wig was in fighting mode and now she had Andrea's attention again.

"What did this bitch just say to me?" Michonne asked unsure of what she heard.

"I didn't stutter. You heard me. You're huge!"

"Molly….you're in danger girl!" Andrea was giving out a fair warning, her face had turned cherry red and she was trying her best to hold onto some propriety.

"Danger? Of what? You? You do see how tall I am right?" The snarky woman wasn't backing down and a small crowd was forming around them. Maggie left to get Glenn who was busy with the journalists covering the election. She hoped she could locate security to have the difficult woman removed.

"Yeah I see how tall you are! Do you eat regular food? Or do you just nibble on tree tops?" Andrea was readying herself for a fight, seeing the lady transform before her.

"You bitch!" It was officially a row. Lurch grabbed Andrea's ponytail. Andre slapped her in the face and they both wrestled to the ground.

"Andrea! Stop it! That's enough!" Michonne felt her blood pressure rise seeing Andrea scramble with the obnoxious woman who came to the rally looking for a fight.

She felt her stomach tighten and knew the stress at hand wasn't good for the baby. Sasha tried to grab Andrea, but the attempt was futile. The onlookers thickened around them. Murmurings of the new Mayor's wife and her friends involved in a tussle could be heard in their whispers. Andre rolled over her striker and gained an upper hand, she hammered her nose.

"Andrea! That's enough!" Sasha failed at separating them again. She couldn't believe things got physical so fast; Andrea did not back down from a fight. Everything was happening quickly.

Michonne grabbed Sasha's arm tightly and she winced from the onslaught.

The pain was sudden, sharp and took Michonne by surprise. Her belly cramped, her legs felt weak and she felt liquid gush to her feet.

"Oh God! Sasha! Get Rick! My water broke!" Sasha looked panicked and unsure what to do. Andrea and the woman were still scrambling on the ground, each trying to get the best of the other.

She was relieved when she saw Daryl and Glenn jogging up to the scene. Coming up the rear was Rick who had seen the commotion from the stage, his eyes searching the crowd frantically for Michonne.

"Rick! We need an ambulance!" Sasha caught up to him, her heart was about to pop out her chest.

"I saw the fight! Is Andrea hurt that badly?" He was still in shock when he saw the ruckus from where he stood. He knew Michonne was standing close to Andrea and he hurried to get to her.

"Not for Drea! For Michonne!" Sasha was confused as to how confused Rick was sounding.

"Is she hurt?" He swore if anybody touched his wife he would lose it completely.

Mayor be damned!

"Michonne is in labor Rick!" She saw his pupils dilate, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down and he broke into a brisk run to where the racket was. Daryl held Andrea who had a bloody scratch on her face and Security had the troublemaker in handcuffs as they lead her away from the scene.

The sight of Michonne on the ground, clutching Maggie's hand like a lifeline was almost his undoing. He dropped to his knees and wiped the sheen of sweat on her brow. He saw her face contort in pain. This was no false alarm. This was the real deal. It was showtime!

He scooped her up in his arms. One quick motion followed the other. There was no time for panic. They were gonna have a baby, that was all. Judith was coming.

"Get me a damn ambulance! Now!" Rick shouted to the emergency paramedics who was just about to sip a cup of coffee spilled to the ground at the sound of Rick's roar.

"It hurts." Michonne breathed out in between her already close contractions.

"I know baby. But I've got you okay." He took care as the red door of the ambulance opened up, he placed her on the ready gurney and rushed to her side. He held her hand tightly and placed a hand on her abdomen.

Her belly felt tight, as though it was contracting.

"Rickkkkkkkk!" Michonne grabbed onto his hand tighter and he thought she was gonna mince his knuckles.

"Remember your breathing ok. Look at me." He tried to remain calm for the both of them. He remained her centre and she focused slowly on him alone.

"We can do this." He smiled even though her body was going through immense pain to bring their baby into the world.

"Yeah we can. But can we get some help from aunty Epidural? Because this shit hurts." If she wasn't serious Rick would have been weak with laughter listening to her.

Andrea jumped in the van with them, a bandage on her face to stop the bleeding from her assault.

They both looked up at her like she was an apparition.

"They said I need stitches. That bitch cut my face! You know Chonne If you wanted drama to make this baby come already you could've told me this a week ago you know!" She eyed her girl, her tone sarcastic.

"Aaaggghhh!" Rick saw his life flash before his eyes as Michonne squeezed the life force out of him. "Epidural Rick!" She demanded.

She was serious too. If he didn't give it to her she would divorce him. The ambulance began to speed down the road, the siren blaring in its trail.

"No babe. We want a natural birth remember?" He soothed her hair and kissed her damp forehead.

She jerked away from his hold, her eyes turning dark." _We_?" She heard Andrea burst out in laughter at her outburst and shot her a deadly glare.

"You babe, that's what I meant. You." The fact of the matter was if Michonne wanted an epidural he would give it to her. He would bring sand straight from the Sahara Desert for her if it took her pain away.

She relaxed slightly as the pain subsided. The moment caught up to her and she smiled, knowing in a few hours her princess was going to be with them.

She was experiencing the ultimate fulfillment with Rick and she cherished the moment with him, even though she was feeling as though her vagina was drunk.

"We're gonna have a baby." The twinkle in her eye filled his heart with more love and adoration for her.

His baby was having his baby.

"I love you Michonne." He kissed her lips tenderly.

"I love you too Rick."

"Oh God! How far is this hospital?" Andrea didn't want to be stuck with the Mayor and his wife in the back of an ambulance much longer.

* * *

He was still in awe, still in utter amazement that he and Michonne had created something so divine, so perfect, so beautiful. It was a humbling experience watching the woman you love give birth to your child. He had a new found respect and appreciation for everything Michonne did for their family. She was so strong and brave.

"What are you doing Rick?" She would never get tired of seeing Rick hold their baby girl. She glimpsed Andre's sleeping form on the large comfy chair to the corner of their private room. His head sticking out from the blanket he had wrapped himself in. Their son refused to leave his family's side and fell asleep playing a game on Rick's phone.

"I was just telling her a fairy tale" Judith looked like a doll in her daddy's arms. She gifted Rick with something so special, someone that was part of both of them and it filled her with pride.

"Really? Which one?" Her body felt drained of all energy. Seeing Rick with that big goofy grin on his face was slowly replenishing everything she had used up to bring Judy here.

"Ours." He smiled at her and kissed Judith softly on her crown.

Michonne adjusted herself and leaned in the direction of her husband and precious daughter, "That's a good one. Speak louder, I wanna hear too."

"Judy, Mommy is interruptin' our Daddy daughter time. But we'll allow her this once." He pulled a laugh out of her tired frame. "Ok….so where was I? Oh right. So on the night of the ball this fair maiden called Michonne came down the stairs in the most stunning red dress Rick Grimes of Alexandria had ever seen." Judith's eyes were closed, already in a deep sleep, knowing she was in the safest place in the world.

"You left out the part where she was the most beautiful woman you had ever laid eyes on." Michonne too was drifting off, tiredness lulling her into a sleepy cocoon afterall.

"Who's telling this story? You or me?"

"You, but you're not telling it right." Even in her sleep induced state she was letting him know she was still the boss.

"Ok sweetheart, we're gonna do this story right like Mommy asked." Rick looked at the three people who mattered most to him in the room; His Queen and His Prince and Princess and vowed to protect them and keep them safe from harm.

He was nothing without them. They were his life, his fairy tale ending ; his happily ever after. Michonne's brown eyes fluttered open and caught Rick's gaze. It was almost like he summoned her telepathically because they were both sharing the same thoughts.

He looked down at one of the best things they ever did and began, "Once upon a time….."


End file.
